


WIELKA UCIECZKA

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Top Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo alfa Dean i omega o bardzo niebieskich oczach i z genem rebelii czyli poskromienie omegi, albo co się gorzko zaczyna to się słodko kończy tudzież co, ja nie napiszę (tfu!...) Mprega? Ja nie napiszę? A właśnie, że napiszę! ☺ Akcja się zaczyna jak omega Cas trafił do Winchestera i próbował uciec, ale jednak głód go przygnał z powrotem do watahy i teraz się namyśla, co zrobić dalej. "Omega okazał się młody. Za młody, jak na gust Bobby’ego. Siedem lat jednak robiło różnicę. I głupi. Jak to ledwie wyrosły szczeniak. Drobny. Jak ludzki nastolatek. Było w nim coś... Najsłabszy z miotu, powiedzieli. Zawsze sprawiał kłopoty. Potrzebuje silnej ręki. Oddali go bez jednego cieplejszego słowa. Bez pożegnania. A Winchester - okazało się - miał ciężką rękę..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MNIEJSZE ZŁO

**Author's Note:**

> To jest taka wprawka do opowiadania Oczy, które możecie znaleźć tu http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/6969257 Próbka taka. I w dodatku mpreg :) To nie znaczy, że w Oczach będzie mpreg. Poczytajcie sobie, jak chcecie - taki mały bonus ode mnie, bo ja muszę odsapnąć kilka dni :) To nie jest dopracowane i znajdziecie tam część rzeczy, które później wykorzystałam w Oczach, ale może niektórym się spodoba :) Takie tam, no to... ehm, poniżej... tekst :)

W końcu instynkt życia zwyciężył. Omega wyszedł zza szopy, na czterech łapach, z łbem nisko przy ziemi. Zmierzwiona sierść nie maskowała zapadłych boków i sterczących żeber. Dean siedział na schodkach i patrzył przed siebie, daleko w las, udając że zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na to, co się dzieje na podwórku.

Omega wydał krótki skomlący dźwięk, przypominający nawoływanie szczeniaka, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę alfy. Dean wiedział, że wataha ich obserwuje z różnych miejsc w domu. Czuł napięcie w powietrzu, czuł zapach stresu. Sięgnął powoli do talerza i wyłowił smakowitą kość szpikową, pełną mięsa. Leniwie zaczął ogryzać, pozwalając żeby tłuszcz skapywał mu po palcach.

Dla omegi, który nie jadł prawie półtora tygodnia była to śmiertelna tortura. Dean czuł, że przekracza granicę przyzwoitości, wykorzystując głód omegi, żeby go złamać, ale ten uparty szczeniak musiał przyjąć jego warunki. Inaczej musiałby odejść na dobre lub zdechnąć z głodu za szopą, a to by oznaczało w każdym przypadku coś gorszego niż to, co musiał teraz zrobić.

Omega zaczął się czołgać, podnosząc i opuszczając łeb. Co kilka ruchów zatrzymywał się i skomlał, upewniając się, że Dean jest gotów go wysłuchać. Dean nadal nie patrzył w jego stronę, nie reagował na skomlenie, całkowicie go ignorując, ale siedział. Gdyby nie chciał już dać mu szansy, wszedłby do domu i kazał komuś z watahy przegonić omegę ze swojej ziemi. Nie zrobił tego. Omega wiedział, że alfa na razie pozwala mu podejść. Krok za kroczkiem. To jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Jeden fałszywy ruch, albo choćby kaprys alfy i omega – w najlepszym przypadku – mógłby zostać przepędzony. W najgorszym – zostać zagryziony przez alfę w ciągu kilku sekund. 

W końcu zatrzymał się u stóp schodków i dłuższą chwilę po prostu leżał, z łbem między łapami. Wstrzymywane, ostrożne ruchy ogona zdradzały nerwowość i nadzieję. Teraz nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, tylko czekać na zapraszający ruch alfy. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł poprosić o powrót.

Dean odgryzał i przeżuwał małe kęsy mięsa. Od czasu do czasu oblizywał tłuszcz z krawędzi dłoni lub wycierał ją o dżinsy. Omega omal nie dostał zawrotów głowy od woni jedzenia, której nie zdołał stłumić znajomy, silny zapach alfy. Znienawidzony zapach, kojarzący się z bólem, strachem, upokorzeniem.

Ale to, co czekało go w lesie, samego... było gorsze. To była naprawdę gorzka lekcja dorosłości i omega musiał wybrać. Spędził półtora tygodnia na rozmyślaniach i w końcu wybrał mniejsze zło. Jeśli chciał przetrwać. A instynkt życia był silniejszy niż poczucie godności.

Dean wreszcie swobodnie opuścił rękę i nieznacznie poklepał się w udo. Omega podsunął się i oparł pysk na bucie alfy, potem otarł się o łydkę i wreszcie podsunął nos pod dłoń. Polizał. Dean położył na nim rękę i przez chwilę władczo trzymał, zanim poklepał go przyjaźnie. Drugą ręką podsunął kość. Omega nie wziął jej od razu. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, że alfa przyjmuje jego deklarację uległości i dopiero potem zabrał się za jedzenie. 

Łapczywie. Histerycznie.

Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok. Ten psiak naprawdę doszedł do krawędzi! I trzeba mu przyznać, był twardy do ostatniej chwili. Na swój sposób. Dean postawił miskę z resztą kości i mięsa tak, żeby omega mógł się posilić i wstał.

– Jak skończysz możesz wejść, przywitać się z resztą... – powiedział i zniknął w ciepłym wnętrzu domu. Omega szczeknął krótko w odpowiedzi. W ciągu kilku minut uporał się z jedzeniem, wylizał miskę do czysta, delikatnie złapał krawędź zębami i zaniósł Ellen do kuchni.

Kucnęła i podrapała go za uszami, mówiąc, że się cieszy, że wrócił i że zaraz da mu jeszcze coś dobrego do jedzenia i że to było głupie tak nic nie jeść tyle dni. Że wszyscy się o niego martwili. Że czekali na niego. Że teraz wszystko będzie lepiej.

Ogon omegi trzepał szczęśliwie w obie strony i próbował ją polizać po twarzy i rękach z wdzięczności, nie tyle za jedzenie, ile za życzliwość, którą okazywała tonem głosu i gestami. Lubił Ellen. Lubił Sama, lubił Bobby’ego. To była dobra wataha.

Nie lubił tylko alfy.


	2. POWRÓT

Przez następne dni wszystko wracało do normy. Omega zaakceptował warunki. Każdego wieczoru szedł posłusznie na górę i przyjmował alfę. Bez słowa. Bez łez. Bez żadnego odruchu buntu. Potem wracał do postaci wilka i zwijał się koło łóżka do spania, zlizując słoną krew z warg, które zagryzał w trakcie.

Zwykle w ciągu dnia chodził za Ellen lub kładł się gdzieś w kącie garażu, przyglądając się pracy Bobby’ego, grzebiącego pod maską tego czy innego samochodu. Jeśli alfa go wołał przybiegał natychmiast, ale jeśli nie wołał, trzymał się od niego jak najdalej. Schodził mu z widoku i był szczęśliwy, jeśli przez cały dzień nie mieli okazji się spotkać.

Jego uparte pozostawanie w zwierzęcej postaci nie uszło uwagi watahy, ale rozumieli, że w ten sposób czuł się bezpieczniej i że tego właśnie potrzebuje. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Deana, odnosili się do niego życzliwie, jakby starali się zatrzeć wspomnienie minionych wydarzeń i osłodzić to, co się działo między nim a alfą. Ellen rozpieszczała go smakowitymi okrawkami mięs i kawałkami słodkiego placka. Bobby opowiadał historyjki i pozwalał z bliska oglądać to, co robił w garażu. Po kilku dniach można było zastać ich obu pochylonych nad częściami lub zaglądających pod maskę ramię w ramię, jednego w ludzkiej, drugiego w wilczej postaci. Sam brał go ze sobą na wyprawy do lasu (ale nie na polowania) i raz czy dwa do miasta po sprawunki. 

– Wiem, że to wydaje ci się niesprawiedliwie urządzone, ale jeśli spojrzysz na sprawy z dystansu, zobaczysz, że każdy ma rolę do spełnienia. – Zaczął któregoś razu podczas jednej z takich wypraw. – Ja, Ellen, Bobby. Dean. Ty. Każdy ma swoje miejsce w grupie. Obowiązki. Przywileje. 

Omega szczeknął cicho.

– A jednak masz. Alfa cię ochrania. Żywi. Jest za ciebie odpowiedzialny. – Wyliczył Sam. – Zbuntowałeś się, uciekłeś, odrzuciłeś jego opiekę a jednak znalazł cię. Pomógł. Przyjął z powrotem. Nakarmił.

Omega znów szczeknął.

– Nie jesteś popychadłem! – Sam przystanął. Kucnął, złapał omegę za ucho, ciągnąc do siebie. – Nie jesteś!

Popatrzył w oczy omegi, w niezwykle rzadkim, intensywnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Omega polizał go po twarzy ostrym jęzorem i machnął ogonem parę razy. Sam się zgodził. Niech pobiega sam, ale niech się trzyma blisko, w zasięgu wzroku.

Sam wiedział, że jeśli omega się zgubi to Dean będzie wściekły nie tylko na biednego psiaka, ale też na niego. Przede wszystkim na niego. Nie to, żeby Sam nie był w stanie tego udźwignąć. Sam widział coś w jego zachowaniu, w spojrzeniach rzucanych od niechcenia, w tym jak węszył wokół omegi... Omega mógł uważać, że Dean traktuje go jak popychadło, ale Sam widział, że to nieprawda. Dean się naprawdę troszczył. Czasem do paranoi.

Nie licząc ostatniej piątkowej wyprawy do baru, na kilka kolejek. Wtedy zachował się jak totalny dupek. Po pierwsze wziął biednego psiaka na smycz. Na  smycz . SMYCZ. Nawet nie próbował tłumaczyć po co, po prostu zapiął mu obrożę a potem trzymał przy nodze pół wieczoru. Przed wyjściem dobrze go oznaczył, aż malec zaczął skomleć. Zapach Deana prawie całkowicie zagłuszył jego własny zapach. W knajpie Dean dopilnował, żeby wszystkie znajome klany poznały nowego członka watahy, co samo w sobie nie było niczym dziwnym ani przykrym, ale sposób w jaki go traktował był upokarzający i chwilami podły. Sam raz próbował zwrócić mu uwagę, co Dean zbył tylko krótko, by beta nie próbował się rządzić. W końcu zainterweniował Bobby, chociaż nie zdarzało mu się zwracać uwagi alfie, a już na pewno nie w miejscach publicznych. Traktował to niezwykle poważnie: alfa jest alfą i nikt, nawet on nie powinien podważać jego autorytetu, w żadnej sprawie. Jednak w pewnej chwili już i on nie wytrzymał.

Biedny omega przeżył prawdziwy horror podczas wyjścia, na które tak się cieszył przez cały tydzień, kiedy to Dean zapowiedział, że zabierają go ze sobą. Cas żył tym wyjściem, nie mógł się doczekać. Sammy stroił sobie lekkie żarty, ale rozumiał, że dla takiego młodego wilczka, który ledwo co przestał być szczeniakiem to było coś nowego, coś ciekawego. Coś... dorosłego. Dean zrobił wszystko, żeby mu to zohydzić.

Cas miał rację. Życie omegi było nie do pozazdroszczenia.

Sammy nigdy wcześniej się nad tym zbytnio nie zastanawiał. W jego bliskim otoczeniu nie było omeg. Ellen żyła z Bobbym i teoretycznie była omegą, ale praktycznie miała tak wysoką pozycję, że nawet Bobby słuchał uważnie, kiedy się odzywała. Nikomu z watahy nie przyszłoby do głowy by jej w czymś uchybić. Inne watahy nie ośmieliłyby się jej skrzywdzić. Nie tylko ze względu na Deana czy Bobby’ego, ale dlatego, że w trakcie swego długiego życia ciężko zapracowała na szacunek, którym ją otaczano.

Oczywiście Sam widział alfy z omegami. Widywał jak je traktowano. Najniższa pozycja w watasze. Ostatnia w kolejce do przywilejów. Pierwsza do wyręki i posług. Wiedział, jaką cenę za ochronę alfy płaci omega. Jak traktowano te, które z jakiś powodów były pozbawione ochrony. Słabe, powolne, niezdolne do podjęcia skutecznej – agresywnej – obrony, wystawione na działania instynktów, swoich i cudzych. Kiedyś, kiedy sam był nieledwie szczenięciem, widział omegę w trakcie gorączki, przyjmującą kolejnych partnerów w świetle ulicznej lampy gdzieś na obrzeżach cichego, pustego parkingu. Nawet jeśli sprowokowała to gorączka, los omegi nie był godny pozazdroszczenia. Pozbawiona kontroli nad własnym ciałem, kierowana fizjologiczną potrzebą nie do odparcia, wpadła w łapy najgorszego sortu wilków i płaciła za to wysoką cenę. Samotna omega nie miała praktycznie żadnych szans przeżyć gorączki w trakcie nieustannych, brutalnych gwałtów. Tak skończyłby Cas, gdyby nie Dean.

Ale czasem Cas wyglądał, jakby potrzebował ochrony przed własnym alfą.

 

* * *

 

Sam nie rozmawiał o tym z resztą stada. To wyszło samo. Jakoś...  naturalnie. Każde z nich starało się opiekować psiakiem i podtrzymywać w nim jeszcze nadal szczenięcą, naiwną radość życia. Po ucieczce i widowiskowym ukorzeniu się przed alfą znacząco nadłamaną. Wciąż jednak, gdy Deana nie było w pobliżu, Cas potrafił brykać i dokazywać, ganiać za wiewiórkami, czasem – wbrew wyraźnemu zakazowi – upolować i podrzucić Ellen do kuchni królika. Raz nawet pomógł Samowi przy sarnie, ale Sam wolał go nie narażać i nie zabierał go więcej na polowania. Te drobne akty nieposłuszeństwa w jakiś sposób sprawiały, że mały omega nie dał się kompletnie ujarzmić. Całkowicie złamać. Bobby kiedyś w chwili szczerości powiedział, że  ten mały ma iskrę .

Dean też to czuł. 

Znał ich, swoją watahę. Myśleli, że są tacy sprytni, ukrywając przed nim wszystkie występki omegi... Czasem uśmiechał się pod nosem, słysząc kolejne kwieciste wersje opowieści Bobby’ego o tym, jak ten oto dorodny, tłuściutki królik wyskoczył mu z nagła, wprost spod tych krzaków malin czy azalii ( o, przy okazji, czy zauważyłeś Dean ile się tego rozpleniło ostatnio, może czas coś z tym zrobić? ), w ręce, kiedy szedł na poranną przechadzkę. Udawał, że nie widzi jak Ellen odkłada dla niego ostatni kawałek ciasta i dodaje zawsze jedną kulkę lodów więcej do jego deseru. Zresztą... 

Zresztą sam wychodził z salonu, zostawiając włączony telewizor w porze ulubionego programu omegi. Oficjalnie omega nie miał prawa wyboru tego, co było oglądane i jedyny przypadek, kiedy mógł dotknąć pilota to kiedy któryś ze starszych kazał mu go sobie podać. Jednak zwykle w czwartki o dwudziestej wszyscy starsi znajdowali sobie pilniejsze zajęcie. Ellen musiała zajrzeć do potrawki w piekarniku, Sammy odebrać maile, Bobby poszukać czegoś w garażu a Dean... 

Dean nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć, więc najczęściej po prostu szedł wypić piwo na werandzie. Udając, że wcale a wcale nie wie, że omega właśnie przycupnął koło kanapy (na którą też nie wolno mu było wchodzić – była zarezerwowana dla starszych) i ogląda, nerwowo zerkając czy ktoś nie idzie. Kiedy program się kończył Dean zaczynał hałaśliwie otwierać drzwi, przemierzać hol tupiąc swoimi ciężkimi butami, zaglądał do kuchni i chwilę głośno rozmawiał z Ellen, oznajmiając, że zaraz sobie pójdzie z drugim piwem, które właśnie wyjmuje z lodówki, na kanapę, pogapić się w telewizor na dwudziesty ósmy kanał z żużlem i Formułą jeden.

Kiedy wchodził do salonu właściwy kanał był już ustawiony a po omedze unosił się tylko ślad zapachu.

Dean się uśmiechał pod nosem.

Ten cały cyrk, za który ochrzanił go Bobby w pubie... Dean zrobił to specjalnie. Po pierwsze zrobił wszystko, żeby omega nie wpadł na pomysł, by samemu się wymknąć do miasta i posmakować wolności oraz piwa. Tak bardzo uprzykrzył mu tam pobyt, by nic co kojarzyło się z pubem nie było przyjemne czy pociągające. Cas powinien obiecać sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie chce tam się pokazać i przeżywać podobnych przykrości i wstydu. Na to Dean liczył.  

Po drugie, pokazał wszystkim, jak bardzo pilnuje omegi. Że to jest jego omega. Że rości sobie  wszystkie prawa. Że jego omega pachnie nim i tylko nim. Że jeśli ktoś natknie się na jego omegę i jego nie będzie w pobliżu, to jedyny rozsądny pomysł tego kogoś to będzie ominąć omegę spokojnie i iść swoją drogą. A drugi, ewentualnie, wyciągnąć telefon i uprzejmie, po koleżeńsku poinformować, że zguba się znalazła i czeka tu i tu. Bezpieczna i nietknięta.

Dean wiedział, co myśli jego wataha. Ale starał się naprawdę troszczyć o tego głupiego malucha. Poza tym, że czuł, od kilku dni, jeszcze słaby, bardzo słaby zapach, zapowiadający, że zbliża się gorączka.


	3. GORĄCZKA

Czuł, że się zbliża i wiedział. Ale kiedy w końcu nadeszła, był tak samo zaskoczony jak omega. Zapach był wszędzie. Zanim otworzył oczy, zanim się dobrze rozbudził już był upojony. Ostatkiem świadomej myśli skarcił sam siebie. Powinien się przygotować. Powinien przygotować omegę. 

Teraz było za późno. To już się działo.

–  Otwórz! Otwórz... – Próbował prośby i perswazji, stojąc pod drzwiami łazienki. Słyszał szum prysznica. Czuł omegę. Każdym zmysłem, każdym nerwem. – Otwórz! – Warknął. Drzwi nie były żadną przeszkodą. Zamek miał tylko jedną prostą zapadkę i wystarczyło podważyć i nieco przekręcić, żeby go otworzyć.

Alfa mógłby po prostu wyważyć je i pewnie jeszcze chwila a by do tego doszło. Jednak teraz już wchodził do pomieszczenia, węsząc za omegą. Jego omegą. Zakręcił wodę i złapał chłopca za ramię, zmuszając go, żeby wstał. Był siny z zimna. Trząsł się. 

– Chyba... jestem... chory... – wymamrotał, sięgając między uda. Zapach, zmywany nieustannie przez wodę nagle uderzył w nozdrza alfy świeżą falą. Omega spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Też to czuł. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na alfę. Cofnął się i sięgnął do kurka, by znów stanąć w lodowatych strugach.

 

* * *

 

– Sz... – Alfa przycisnął go do siebie. Do materaca, żeby głupi omega nie zrobił im obu krzywdy, próbując się rozczepić siłą. – Śpij...  śpij... już koniec... Śpij. – Powtarzał uspokajająco. Omega zamarł pod nim. – Teraz musisz leżeć. Odpocząć. Postaraj się zasnąć... – Głos alfy brzmiał wreszcie łagodnie, sennie. Już nie warczał. Nie kąsał boleśnie w kark. – Za godzinę lub dwie sczepienie puści. Ale teraz nie próbuj się odsuwać. Śpij. Zaśnij. Odpocznij.

Omega będzie teraz szczególnie słaby, słabszy niż zwykle. Ostatnie kilka godzin było bardzo intensywne, krycie w gorączce wyczerpuje. Gorączka puściła i nagły spadek temperatury wywołał dreszcze. Małemu na pewno jest zimno. Alfa nasunął na nich obu przykrycie. A przynajmniej powziął taki zamiar.

 

Zasnął.

No, pięknie.

Spojrzał na zegarek i na jaśniejący kwadrat okna. Spał co najmniej osiem godzin. Nigdy w życiu tak dobrze nie spał. Przeciągnął się z satysfakcją. Błogo. I usiadł gwałtownie. Wciągnął spodnie a koszulkę już w biegu po schodach.

Zderzył się z Sammym, stojącym na dole.

– Przesuń się! – wrzasnął, ale Sammy się nie przesunął. – Ej! – Odepchnął betę niecierpliwie. Wtedy drogę zastąpił mu... Bobby.

Dean zatrzymał się. Lekko najeżył.

– Bobby – powiedział cicho.

Bobby spojrzał mu w oczy i Dean obnażył zęby. Bobby nigdy nie zachowywał się prowokująco. Był starym alfą. Doświadczonym. Nadal silnym. Otoczonym powszechnym respektem. Mógł utrzymywać watahę, ale świadomie przyłączył się do Deana, kiedy ten był jeszcze tylko z Sammym. Uznał przywództwo. Nigdy nie naraził reputacji nowego alfy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Sammy lub Ellen chcieli negować jakiś ruch czy decyzję młodego alfy – zaufanie i lojalność Bobby’ego były dla nich wskazówką. A teraz Bobby zastąpił mu drogę i wstrzymał go,  podnosząc na niego  wzrok .

Spojrzenie prosto w oczy w takiej sytuacji to wezwanie do konfrontacji.

Dean warknął ostrzegawczo.

Bobby zrobił krok do tyłu i przechylił głowę.  Nie chciał walczyć. Dean spojrzał na Sama, stojącego w pobliżu. Przyjął bardziej uległą postawę niż Bobby, ale nadal zastawiali mu drogę. Dean był skonfundowany. To nie bunt. Nie musi walczyć. Nie chcą walki.  Nie rzucają mu wyzwania. Ale czemu go wstrzymują? Wataha nie może przeciwstawiać się alfie.

– Ellen zabrała chłopca – powiedział Bobby. – Godzinę temu zszedł. Nie wiedział, co się stało. Co się dzieje. Ellen zabrała go do letniej chaty.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Letnia chata była położona w zacisznym zakątku nad rzeką. Wykorzystywali ją czasem podczas polowań – miała dobrą lokalizację, w samym centrum ich terenów łowieckich. Daleko od granic terytorium. Był tam kominek, zapas drewna, zapas ludzkiego jedzenia, kocy i sprzętu, który mógł być potrzebny podczas kilkudniowego pobytu.

Bobby zrobił krok do tyłu, upewniając alfę, że nie szuka zwady.

– Nie jestem zły, Bobby. – Dean podniósł ramię, żeby potwierdzić, że rozumie i że nie zamierza atakować. – To dobry pomysł, ale powinna na mnie poczekać. Muszę z nim pomówić. 

Bobby odwrócił się do Sama i gestem głowy kazał mu wyjść, zostawić go samego z alfą. Sam z ulgą opuścił dom, wychodząc na werandę. Miał nadzieję, że Bobby się tym zajmie. Dean szanował Bobby’ego. Słuchał go. Bobby mu wytłumaczy.

– Zszedł  przerażony , Dean. Był wyziębiony i odwodniony. Od razu wypił litr wody. Nie spał ani minuty. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. – Każde słowo dźgało alfę jak rozgrzany pogrzebacz. Dean zacisnął bezwiednie ręce na poręczy schodów. Podczas sczepienia alfa powinien zadbać o parę. O omegę. Powinien go ogrzać. Ukoić. Powinien przygotować legowisko, zaopatrzyć w jedzenie. Świeżą wodę. Powinien przygotować to cholerne legowisko! Przecież wiedział, że idzie gorączka! Czuł ją od tygodni!

Powinien przygotować chłopca.  Uprzedzić go, co go czeka i jak to zrobią.  Co się stanie. Żeby się nie bał. Żeby mu zaufał. Żeby oddał się alfie kompletnie, pewny, że alfa o niego zadba.

– Muszę mówić, czy sam wiesz? – spytał Bobby, tak jak spytał kilka miesięcy temu. 

Dean pokręcił głową, zaciskając szczęki. Czuł jak zęby trą o siebie. Był wściekły na siebie, nie na Bobby’ego. Nie na Ellen. Nie na Sama. Na siebie. Rozumiał teraz, co Bobby  mógłby powiedzieć, gdyby nie jego przyjaźń i lojalność. Dean zawiódł.

A wataha sprząta teraz jego bałagan.

Ellen sprząta jego bałagan.

Bobby powstrzymał Deana, żeby nie przeszkadzał. Bo teraz malec potrzebuje kogoś, komu ufa, kto go uspokoi, kto mu wyjaśni. Kto go nakarmi. Kto będzie przy nim czuwał, kiedy wreszcie zagrzebie się w kocach i zaśnie. I to będzie Ellen, nie Dean. Ellen sprząta jego bałagan.

Bobby skinął i cicho wyszedł, zostawiając go samego. 

Dean usiadł ciężko na schodku. Zawiódł na całej linii. Nie tylko omegę. Właśnie pokazał watasze, jakim alfą jest. Bez samokontroli. Bezmyślnym. Samolubnym, nie potrafiącym zadbać o swoją parę. Jeśli nie umie zadbać o swoją parę, to nie zadba o nikogo innego z watahy. Jeśli wataha musi prostować jego tak rażące błędy, to szybko uznają, że niepotrzebny im taki alfa. Odwrócą się w poszukiwaniu kogoś innego.

I nie dziwiłby im się.

 

* * *

 

Ellen wieczorem zadzwoniła do Bobby’ego i zdała mu relację a on przekazał wszystko alfie: chłopiec przespał kilka godzin, zjadł kolejny ciepły posiłek. Ellen wyjaśniła mu, co to gorączka. Co się stało. Co to sczepienie. Opatrzyła go. Jest w dobrym stanie. Był przestraszony, ale teraz czuje się znacznie lepiej. Chciałby jeszcze zostać dzień lub dwa w chacie i Ellen uważa, że to dobry pomysł. 

– Mogą zostać tak długo, jak Ellen uzna za konieczne. – Dean wyraził zgodę i Bobby oddzwonił do niej natychmiast. Dean zorientował się po minie Bobby’ego, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Bobby znów zachowywał się tak, jak należy wobec alfy. Nawet bardziej ulegle niż zwykle i Dean rozumiał, że robi to żeby mu pomóc utrzymać watahę w spokoju i poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Nie dla Deana. Dla Ellen, Sama i malca.

Bobby pomagał mu naprawić jego błędy. Pomagał mu znów zachować się jak alfa. Dean nie odezwał się już więcej tego wieczora, ale przyniósł z lodówki kilka piw i podał jedno Bobby’emu. Oddał mu pilota i oglądali żużel, póki nie nadeszła pora spania. Ich pary odpoczywały w letniej chacie a oni siedzieli z piwem, przed telewizorem, głowiąc się nad tym co zrobić, kiedy wrócą. I tęskniąc.

 

* * *

 

Ellen przywiozła omegę kilka dni później. Omega wysiadł z dżipa z wyraźnym ociąganiem. Dean patrzył na niego z okna salonu. Był taki drobny. Taki... kruchy. Rozejrzał się wokół, wypatrując alfy i... Dean widział, że rozluźnił się, gdy nigdzie go nie zobaczył. To było jak uderzenie w twarz. Omega po gorączce nie powinien bać się swojego alfy. Powinien mu ufać, bezgranicznie. Powinien chcieć być blisko, najbliżej jak można. Powinien czuć się z alfą najbezpieczniej. Widok alfy powinien uspokajać omegę.

Malec odetchnął z ulgą, że nigdzie go nie zobaczył.

Dean przetarł twarz i westchnął. 

Wcześniej ustalili z Bobbym i Ellen, jak to zrobią. Spotkają się w kuchni. Omega będzie czuł się pewniej w otoczeniu watahy. Dean nie będzie go przywoływał. Da mu czas na oswojenie się. Poczeka aż omega sam podejdzie.

Dean przywitał się z Ellen, obejmując ją i uśmiechając się. Powiedział jej kilka komplementów i podziękował za opiekę nad omegą. Spytał, czy wszystko w porządku i czy nie są głodni. Ellen opowiedziała o drodze powrotnej, że widzieli rodzinę dzików, że ten stary dąb w kniei znów musiał być uderzony przez piorun, bo widać nowe pęknięcie. Że rzeczka po ostatnich deszczach poszerzyła trochę koryto. Że jest mnóstwo zwierzyny. Że trzeba by przejechać jeszcze raz drogę i trochę uprzątnąć gałęzie i inne przeszkody aby poprawić przejezdność. Dean obiecał, że się tym zajmą niebawem.

Katem oka spostrzegł, że omega przestępuje z nogi na nogę, zachęcany spojrzeniem Bobby’ego. W końcu zrobił kilka kroków w stronę alfy. Wszyscy starali się zachowywać naturalnie, Ellen zaczęła kręcić się po kuchni, Sammy coś opowiadać, żeby nie pozwolić zapaść ciszy. Sytuacja była wystarczająco niezręczna.

Omega podszedł na odległość ramienia. Przystanął. Dean widział, że się denerwował. Czuł strach w jego zapachu. Niechęć. Wiedział, że omega ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje chęć ucieczki i schowania się w jakimś ciemnym kącie. Zebrał się w sobie, żeby to zrobić, bo tak było trzeba  – tak powiedziała Ellen. Musi to zrobić, tak trzeba. Musi podejść do alfy i potwierdzić uległość.

Ellen zapewniła, że nie będzie musiał iść do sypialni. Ściągać ubrania... Oferować się alfie. Powiedziała, że nie będzie musiał, ale omega na wszelki wypadek założył, że tak będzie. Żeby potem nie być zdziwionym. Stojąc przed alfą odruchowo zaczął grzebać przy guziku od spodni. Będzie dzielny, obiecał sobie. Będzie dzielny. Nie pokaże mu, że płacze. Nie będzie płakać. Nie pokaże, że się boi. Wytrzyma. Będzie dzielny, powtarzał sobie.

Może będzie szybko? Może alfa zrobi to szybko i można będzie zejść do kuchni i Ellen da mu coś dobrego do jedzenia i... omega przełknął łzy, zły na siebie, że nie jest taki dzielny, jak sobie obiecywał przez całą drogę.

Ale zapach alfy był taki intensywny. Taki... groźny. Przypomniał o tych wszystkich razach i tym ostatnim. O tym, o czym omega by chciał nigdy nie pamiętać. 

Wtedy Dean lekko dotknął jego ramienia, sięgając swoją dużą dłonią drobnego karku omegi i... poszedł. Wyszedł, mówiąc coś do Bobby’ego o czymś, co powinni zrobić. Po prostu wyszedł. Było po wszystkim. Omega zamrugał. Było po wszystkim, tak jak obiecała Ellen. Alfa poszedł z Bobbym i mogli usiąść z nią i Samem przy stole i Ellen wyjęła pudełko lodów i nałożyła mu do miseczki  solidną porcję. A Sam przyniósł napój imbirowy i powiedział, że skoro starsi pojechali do miasta (do miasta! Nie będzie ich na pewno całe popołudnie! Uff!) to może pooglądają sobie telewizję?

Na kanapie?

Omega skinął gorliwie, pozwalając, żeby łzy same stoczyły się po policzkach i wyschły. Uśmiechnął się do Ellen i pobiegł do salonu.


	4. TYLE ZASAD ZŁAMANYCH

Następne dni były jak stąpanie po kruchym lodzie. Dean starał się jak najmniej czasu spędzać w domu. Omega starał się być dzielny i pamiętać o tym, co mówiła Ellen. Że alfa go nie skrzywdzi. Że wszystko się ułoży. Że może podchodzić do alfy, jeśli zechce i na pewno alfa go nie skrzywdzi. Ellen próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, że przywilejem omegi jest bliskość z alfą. Bliskość, której alfa nie dopuszcza z żadnym innym członkiem watahy, nawet najbardziej zaufanym i szanowanym, o najwyższej pozycji zaraz po alfie. Omega pod pewnymi względami znajduje się w hierarchii najwyżej ze wszystkich. Zwłaszcza po gorączce. Przedtem alfa po prostu go oznaczał. Potwierdzał prawo własności. Jeśli zaszłaby konieczność mógłby i miałby prawo zrobić to każdemu członkowi watahy. Każdej innej omedze, nie tylko parze. Każdej becie. Każdemu. Oznaczyć. Potwierdzić prawo własności. Przywołać do porządku. 

Jednak gorączka zmieniła relacje alfy i jego omegi, jego pary. Teraz są  prawdziwą parą. Teraz alfa będzie kryć omegę nie w ramach dyscyplinowania czy własności. Teraz omega będzie znacznie bliżej alfy niż kiedyś.  

Ale malec wolałby nie doświadczać żadnej bliskości.

Dean starał się być cierpliwy. Chociaż zapach omegi był tak pociągający. Chociaż jego własne instynkty kazały mu wciąż zwracać się ku omedze. Chociaż irytowało go, że omega nie pachnie już nim tak mocno jak kiedyś. Nie pachnie nim prawie wcale.

Dean starał się być cierpliwy.

Starał się pokazać omedze, że może sobie wobec niego pozwolić na więcej. Ale omega był ostrożny. Był czujny. Przestrzegał narzuconych wcześniej zasad i miał jedną własną: trzymać się od alfy jak najdalej.  

Ale nadal były czwartki.

 

* * *

 

– Co oglądasz? – Zjawił się tak nagle, że omega podskoczył ze strachu. Omal przy tym nie spadł z kanapy. Gapił się na alfę przez kilka sekund, nie mrugając i nie oddychając. W następnym panicznym odruchu wyciągnął w jego kierunku pilota, jednocześnie próbując gwałtownej ucieczki.

Alfa zablokował go z łatwością, przekładając ramię przez niego tak, jak zapięty pas w samochodzie. Drugą ręką podał mu pilota. Siedział obok tak blisko, że jego agresywny, dominujący zapach doprowadzał omegę do mdłości.

– Obejrzymy razem. – Zdecydował alfa. – Włącz!

Trzy zasady złamane: omega bez pozwolenia oglądał telewizję. Omega siedział na kanapie. Omega sam wybrał sobie program. I jego własna: omega znalazł się blisko alfy. Omega miał ochotę umrzeć.

Zabrał pilota obiema dłońmi i zaczął przyciskać guziki, nerwowo próbując odnaleźć żużel. Trząsł się tak bardzo, że zapomniał numeru i najpierw przełączył na jakiś program kuchenny, potem na sprzedaż telewizyjną, potem na wiadomości. Umierał ze strachu. Nie mógł oddychać. Zapach alfy go osaczał. Gorąco, promieniujące z ciała. Zastraszająca siła mięśni  i rozmiar rąk, szczęk. Omega chlipnął, wierzchem dłoni wycierając nos. Był zły na siebie.

Głupi, głupi omega! Po co mu był ten program! Po co?! Tak dobrze szło z niełamaniem zasad, z unikaniem alfy. Odkąd wrócili z Ellen z chaty ani razu nie musiał ściągać spodni! Ani razu alfa nie musiał go karcić! Tak dobrze szło!...

Alfa zabrał mu pilota i przełączył sam. 

Na jego program.

I nagle zjawiła się Ellen i podała im miskę popcornu, pachnącego masłem. Uśmiechnęła się, zmierzwiła włosy omegi i powiedziała:

– Pomyślałam, że sobie pochrupiecie podczas oglądania! – I zniknęła, zanim alfa jej podziękował.

Omega zamrugał, starając się skupić, skoncentrować. Działo się coś dziwnego. Alfa przyłapał go na łamaniu zasad. I zamiast zagonić go na górę i ukarać (albo ukarać na miejscu) – usiadł obok i zaczął z nim oglądać  jego ulubiony program. Nie był zły.

Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

I Ellen przyniosła popcorn. 

I trzymał teraz miskę. I alfa wziął garść popcornu, wsadził do ust i zaczął chrupać.

– Weź sobie... – Zachęcił go niewyraźnie. Przełknął. – No, weź. Jest pyszny. Ellen zawsze dodaje dużo masła.

Omega zrozumiał, że to podstęp. Tej zasady alfa nie musiał go uczyć. To była jedna z najwcześniej odbytych lekcji, na szczęście nie przez niego osobiście. Gdy był jeszcze szczenięciem wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, większym niż ten tu, w jadalni. Jego rodzinna wataha była znacznie większa i bardzo zhierarchizowana. Starsi siedzieli przy stole, szczenięta biegały wokół. I nagle podniósł się rumor, krzyk, warkot, pisk – okropne odgłosy. Wszystkie szczenięta rozpierzchły się po kątach ze strachu, większość watahy także. Okazało się, że jedna beta nieopatrznie sięgnęła po jakiś kąsek do talerza alfy.

Jadalnia jeszcze kilka dni cuchnęła krwią i śmiercią.

Nie wolno było sięgać do talerza alfy. Nikomu. Nigdy. Nie wolno było zaczynać posiłku zanim on nie zaczął. To alfa decydował, kto kiedy i co zje. W starej watasze szczenięta nawet nie siadywały do wspólnego stołu póki nie osiągnęły odpowiedniego wieku a najmłodszych, którzy już mogli usiąść, sadzono i tak najdalej od alfy.

Omega wiedział, że w tej watasze nie jest to tak surowo przestrzegane. Alfa nie musiał wskazywać za każdym razem, że można zacząć jeść. Tylko kiedy wszyscy siedzieli przy stole razem, przy głównym posiłku – ceremonialnie podnosił kęs i wtedy już można było jeść, nawet jeśli on sam nie jadł. Poza tym Ellen dbała o ich żołądki i nikt nie chodził głodny i zawsze można było liczyć na jakieś smakołyki, mniej lub bardziej oficjalnie podsuwane przez nią w kuchni. Można było zejść na śniadanie i dostać jajecznicę prosto z patelni, albo naleśnika i nie trzeba było czekać na pozwolenie alfy. 

Jednak alfa nigdy nie jadł ze wspólnych naczyń – kiedy Ellen przygotowywała przekąski i omega je zanosił starszym, Sammy i Bobby i Ellen mogli mieć ogromny, współdzielony półmisek popcornu, ciasteczek, chrupek, czipsów, ale alfa dostawał własny. Nikt nie sięgał do jego porcji, nie zabrałby mu kąska sprzed nosa.

Jeśli omega sięgnie do miski razem z alfą, alfa odgryzie mu ramię. Albo głowę. Albo jedno i drugie na raz. Omega przełknął ślinę i gapił się na telewizor, starając się nie ruszać, prawie nie oddychać i modląc się w duchu, żeby ten koszmar się wreszcie skończył.

– Możesz zjeść... – Zachęcił go ponownie alfa, zmieniając lekko pozycję. Już nie przyciskał omegi do oparcia. Nadal siedział blisko, ale jego cała postawa była zrelaksowana i spokojna. Całym sobą pokazywał omedze, że nie musi się bać. – Możesz spróbować.

Omega w końcu niepewnie, bardzo wolno sięgnął do miski. Zatrzymał dłoń nad ziarnami i spojrzał pytająco. Alfa pokiwał z małym uśmiechem. Omega jeszcze niżej opuścił dłoń, ale nadal nie dotykał ziaren. Alfa mruknął miękko, jakby mówił do szczeniaczka: no, weź.

Omega zgarnął małą garsteczkę, zacisnął powieki i czekał na ugryzienie.

Ale nic się nie stało.

Usłyszał, że alfa zagarnął znów garść i zaczął chrupać. Miarowy, zabawny dźwięk miażdżonych pękatych ziaren, tłustych od masła i trochę słonych.  Chrup, chrup. Znajomy, przyjemny dźwięk. Omega lubił popcorn. Lubił siedzieć na dywanie obok kanapy, przy nogach Ellen i Sama i sięgać do ich miski. I oglądać z nimi telewizję.

Otworzył oczy i ostrożnie wsadził kukurydzę do ust. Nadal oczekiwał, że alfa odgryzie mu głowę, ale nic się nie stało. Nic strasznego. Potem sięgnął znowu. I znowu. I za każdym razem spoglądał pytająco na alfę i alfa kiwał głową i omega czekał, aż alfa odgryzie mu głowę (albo chociaż rękę), ale potem słyszał tylko miarowe chrupanie i sam zaczynał chrupać, czując pyszny, maślany smak.

W którymś momencie alfa zaczął się śmiać w trakcie programu, z jakiejś zabawnej kwestii i omega też się roześmiał. Alfa spojrzał na niego i omega przestał. Alfa powiedział, że to było naprawdę zabawne. I patrzył tak, że omega skinął potakująco. I znów się roześmiał. Czuł, że może, że alfa nie jest dziś zły. I taki straszny, jak zwykle. Jak zawsze.

Potem alfa przestał jeść popcorn i omega też przestał. I alfa powiedział, że może dokończyć. Więc omega znów sięgnął.  Zatrzymał się. Może to jednak podstęp? Spojrzał. Poczekał na zachętę. Alfa zostawił mu całą resztę popcornu. Tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał, z tym swoim dziwnym, małym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust, którego omega nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Dean obiecał sobie, że ucałuje Ellen za pomysł, który mu podsunęła. Mały omega siedział obok, z miską w objęciach, z podciągniętymi kolanami i stopami na krawędzi kanapy, pałaszując kukurydzę i pachniał... Już nie strachem. Sobą. Tak, jak pachniał, kiedy był tylko z watahą, nie wiedząc, że Dean jest w pobliżu. Dean lubił ten zapach. Więcej niż lubił. 

Ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie wcisnąć nosa w to miejsce między szyją a uchem omegi i nie zacząć zaciągać się nim głęboko. Żeby nie zlizać go z jego szyi. Żeby nie wziąć go tu, teraz, na kanapie. To było przemożne pragnienie. I Dean może by mu uległ, ale... Za każdym razem, kiedy omega sięgał po kolejną garść, rzucał mu pytające, słodkie spojrzenie tych swoich wielkich, niebieskich ślepi, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak szczenię przy matce. I Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  Głupi omega. Głupi, mały omega , myślał.  I jeszcze:  nie można teraz tego zepsuć .

Dean wiedział, z relacji Ellen, że próbowała wytłumaczyć maluchowi, czego może się spodziewać w nowej relacji z alfą, ale najwyraźniej maluch nic nie rozumiał. Uknuli więc wspólnie plan, który pozwoliłby mu odkryć te swoje nowe przywileje. Na razie wszystko szło perfekcyjnie.

Dean miał świadomość, że wataha ich obserwuje i mógł wyczuć ich nastroje. Ich wonie. To były dobre wonie. Byli spokojni i zadowoleni. I on był zadowolony. I omega był zadowolony. Pod koniec odcinka omega zaczął pachnieć nawet lepiej. Zaczął pachnieć jakby był szczęśliwy.

Dean uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.


	5. BARDZO WAŻNE PYTANIA

Następnego ranka omega znalazł się w kuchni z Ellen (która spodziewała się paru pytań, więc wstała wcześniej niż zwykle) i po spałaszowaniu kilku gorących kiełbasek i naleśnika zaczął opowiadać o wczorajszym wieczorze.

– Alfa dał mi swój popcorn, Ellen, dał mi swój popcorn! Ze swojej miski, którą przyniosłaś! – Ekscytował się. – Czemu, Ellen? Czemu to zrobił?

Patrzył na nią, próbując rozwikłać największą zagadkę z jaką się zetknął w całym swoim życiu.

– Mówiłam ci. Omegi też mają swoje przywileje. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała po włosach.

– Ale ja nie miałem! Ellen, ja nie miałem! – Przypomniał. – On był ciągle zły! Na mnie, był ciągle zły! Ciągle! – Powtarzał. – Musiałem ściągać spodnie i założył mi smycz i gryzł i... był...  zły... – Jego wzrok zamglił się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, których doświadczył ze strony alfy. Ellen usiadła przy nim, gładząc go po ramionach i głowie. Był to ciepły, matczyny, kojący gest.

– Trochę sobie na niektóre zapracowałeś... – powiedziała łagodnie. – Mały rebeliancie. Ale teraz wiele rzeczy się zmieni. Zobaczysz. Mówiłam ci, co to jest gorączka? I sczepienie?

Omega przytaknął, nadal wpatrując się w nią tymi okrągłymi zdziwionymi oczami.

– Alfa cię wybrał na parę. Jesteście parą. Miałeś gorączkę i on się z tobą sczepił. Oznaczył cię i wybrał. To oznacza, że jesteście związani.  Jesteście teraz blisko, bliżej niż kiedyś. Bliżej niż ktokolwiek z watahy. – Tłumaczyła łagodnie. – Masz przywileje. Możesz podchodzić do niego bez pozwolenia. Możesz sięgać do jego miski. Nie za często – roześmiała się, z żartobliwym ostrzeżeniem. Nachyliła się i szepnęła – możesz mu nawet czasem troszkę podokuczać. Nie będzie się gniewał. Nie tak naprawdę.

– Nie będzie się gniewał? – Omega podniósł brew z niedowierzaniem. Ellen nigdy by go nie oszukała, ale to co mówiła nie wyglądało na prawdę. – Gdybym mu dokuczał?

Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógłby dokuczać Deanowi. Alfie. Do tej pory większość czasu zajmowało mu obmyślanie, jak go unikać i jak go nie rozgniewać, a nie jak można by było mu dokuczać. Omega miał wrażenie, że odkąd się zjawił w watasze dokucza mu samą swoją obecnością.

Ellen roześmiała się tylko. Na początku oboje z Bobbym bardzo się martwili, co z tego będzie. Dean był taki ostry dla omegi. Sammy któregoś dnia powtórzył im, co omega sądzi o swojej pozycji: że jest popychadłem. I trochę bali się, że Dean jest jedną z tych alf, które właśnie tak traktują swoje omegi. Bobby rozgniewał się na widok omegi następnego dnia po gorączce. Kiedy omega prawie spadł ze schodów tak był słaby. Ellen nie wiedziała, co robić najpierw: dać mu wody, jeść, opatrzyć rany, ogrzać, umyć... Położyć spać? Chciała zrobić wszystko na raz. Był wyczerpany, zziębnięty, przerażony i poraniony, bo alfa nie wziął pod uwagę, że to jego pierwsza gorączka, pierwsze sczepienie. Bobby był zawiedziony. Powiedział jej potem, że alfa przyniósł mu wstyd swoim zachowaniem.

Że Bobby wstydził się za niego przed omegą i resztą watahy.

Przed Ellen.

Zapakował ją i malucha do dżipa i kazał im jechać do chaty letniej. Powiedział, że wytłumaczy to Deanowi. Ellen bała się, że będzie z tego awantura, ale ufała Bobby’emu. I Bobby nie zawiódł.

Zadzwonił do niej i powiedział, że Dean jest głupi i może trochę za młody jak na alfę i może cała sprawa z omegą go troszkę przerosła, ale Bobby wyczuł, że bardzo się zmartwił o omegę. Że się przestraszył. Że ma poczucie winy. I że będzie chciał wszystko naprawić. I że chyba nie jest takim alfą, jakim się bali, że jest.

Potem Dean długo z nią rozmawiał i pytał o wszystko, o to jak omega się czuje i jak mu pokazać, że Dean nie jest po to, żeby się go śmiertelnie bać. Wtedy Ellen wymyśliła miskę. Nie była pewna, czy Dean się zgodzi. Wiele alf nawet wieloletnim parom nie pozwoliłoby na to. To było bardzo atawistyczne. Bardzo trudne do opanowania. Ale Dean po zastanowieniu powiedział, że to wspaniały pomysł. I że nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby dzielić miskę ze swoim omegą. Ze sposobu w jaki to mówił Ellen zrozumiała, że omega kiedyś, niebawem, będzie mógł sobie na wiele pozwolić.

Na razie jednak nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że wspólnie z alfą jedli popcorn, oglądając razem program, który omega sam wybrał. Sam wybrał. Jego ulubiony. Złamał wczoraj tyle zasad: oglądał telewizję bez pozwolenia. Przełączał programy pilotem. Sam wybrał program do oglądania. Siedział na kanapie. Jadł z miski alfy. Był blisko i w pewnej chwili przestał się bać, że alfa coś mu zrobi. Przestał się bać.

Nie, że przestał się bać alfy zupełnie, ale nie bał się wczoraj.

I najważniejsze: spali razem w łóżku i omega nie musiał _ściągać spodni_. Nic się nie stało, po prostu spali razem. Ellen uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała mu dokładkę, na co przystał bardzo ochoczo. Kiedy odwróciła się do kuchni, sięgając po patelnię, jej mina była zafrasowana.

Wszystko szło całkiem dobrze. Omega właśnie odkrywał swoje przywileje. Ale miał też obowiązki. Najwyraźniej w świadomości omegi istniały jako traumatyczne _ściąganie spodni_ przed  alfą. W końcu alfa będzie chciał wyegzekwować swoje prawa. Cały misternie budowany plan oswojenia omegi mógł się posypać w jednej chwili. Ellen czuła, że Dean długo nie wytrzyma abstynencji. Nie śpiąc w jednym łóżku z omegą. Jeśli wymusi ściągnięcie spodni, omega może nigdy więcej mu już nie zaufać. Nigdy więcej nie poczuje się bezpiecznie.

Ellen nie chciałaby widzieć go w stanie, w którym mógłby się znaleźć: otępiały, zastraszony. Uległy, ale nieszczęśliwy. Nie chciałaby, żeby zgasły iskry radości i żywotności w tych jego wielkich niebieskich ślepiach. Widywała takie omegi. Źle traktowane, doświadczające przemocy. Zapędzone w sytuację bez wyjścia. Martwe w środku.

Może gdyby pojawił się szczeniaczek? Może to jakoś by pomogło. Ale omega był zbyt słaby po sczepieniu, by mógł się pojawić szczeniaczek. Dean nie zadbał o niego należycie i trzeba czekać do następnej gorączki.

Wiele omeg rozbudzało się nosząc szczeniaczka. To był fizjologiczny mechanizm pomagający wzmocnić więź z alfą. Omedze by to pomogło, może zacząłby odczuwać przyjemność...? Ze ściągania spodni. Może nawet nie byłby to obowiązek, ale kolejny przywilej? Ellen westchnęła. Wczoraj była taka zadowolona, ale dziś zobaczyła, że miska popcornu to dopiero początek długiej drogi. I że wystarczy tak niewiele, jeden zbyt gwałtowny ruch ze strony alfy, aby wszystko zepsuć. A świat był niestety tak urządzony, że z wielu różnych cech cierpliwość nie była akurat tą, którą alfy mogły się poszczycić.

 

* * *

 

Dean wynajdywał sobie mnóstwo zajęć, które by go fizycznie zmęczyły.  Obecność omegi, bliskość, jego woń, sprawiała, że spanie we wspólnym łóżku było torturą. Ale Ellen powiedziała mu o ściąganiu spodni i Dean przysiągł sobie, że niczego nie popsuje.

Bycie parą to zobowiązanie na całe życie. Jego para miała zostać z nim do kresu jego dni. To cholernie długo, jak tak sobie pomyślał. Warto by było być taką parą jak Ellen z Bobbym. Ale jeśli omega za najlepszą rzecz na świecie uznaje, że Dean nie kazał mu ściągać spodni, to przyszłość malowała się w czarnych barwach.

Chciał wszystko ułożyć lepiej, niż na początku. Wiedział, że gdyby do tej pory nie popełnił tylu błędów, dziś nie musiałby ich naprawiać. Mógłby już może czekać na szczeniaczka.

Szczeniaczek... Kiedy Ellen o tym wspomniała serce mu podskoczyło. Nie pomyślał o tym, że właściwie taki był cel sczepienia. Żeby alfa mógł się doczekać szczeniaczka. Żeby wataha mogła rosnąć w siłę. Szczeniaczek. Dean wcześniej w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na szczeniaczki. Jedynym szczeniaczkiem, z jakim miał w życiu do czynienia był Sammy. To było wieki temu. Szczeniaczki widywał czasem w innych watahach, ale nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy.

Teraz jednak zaczął się zastanawiać. Taki malutki szczeniaczek to musiałoby być coś. Taki malutki. Jego własny. Jego. Westchnął. Teraz jeszcze lepiej rozumiał, czemu Bobby był wtedy na niego zły. Czemu uważał, że zawiódł. Nie chodziło tylko o to, jak samolubnie potraktował omegę. Chodziło o to, że nie potrafił się zająć nim na tyle, żeby pojawił się szczeniaczek. Co z niego za alfa, jeśli nie potrafi zrobić szczeniaczka?

Ellen powiedziała, że szczeniaczek mógłby pomóc omedze. I spytała, czy Dean planuje mieć szczeniaczki? Czy chce? Dean widział, że traktowała te pytania bardzo poważnie. Jakby trochę bała się, że Dean powie: nie.

– Nie zastanawiałem się – przyznał uczciwie. – Nie myślałem o tym. Ale chyba tak.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że chce. Że nic go nie ucieszy bardziej, niż malutkie coś z niebieskimi oczami. Koniecznie niebieskimi. Wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.


	6. KLATKA

Ponieważ gorączka nie skończyła się zapłodnieniem a omega był młody, w wieku odpowiednim do posiadania szczeniaczków, natura sama zadbała, żeby szybko dać im nową szansę. Dean zaczął przygotowania, kiedy tylko zwęszył charakterystyczny zapach zbliżającej się gorączki. Z pomocą Ellen zapakował obie nocne szafki po brzegi przekąskami: batonikami, suszonymi paskami wołowiny i sarniny, butelkami wody i słodkich napojów. Na oparciach rozwiesił nowe, ciepłe koce. I wyczekiwał.

Omega stał się trochę marudny. Trochę osowiały. Raz czy dwa rozzłościł się bez powodu i trzasnął drzwiami, krzycząc, że ucieknie do lasu i tyle go zobaczą. Potem Dean znalazł go schowanego za łóżkiem, chlipiącego i przestraszonego.

– Ja nie chcę... – powiedział, kiedy alfa usiadł obok. – Nie chcę. Ja wiem, że znów będę chory i nie chcę. Zawieź mnie do lekarza. Proszę, zawieź. Prosiłem Ellen, ale ona mówi, że ty musisz. Zawieź, niech mnie wyleczy.  Ja nie chcę znów być chory... – Złożył ręce i  błagał alfę. 

Dean objął go najdelikatniej jak umiał i ukołysał, sam nie wiedząc, skąd w nim tak nagle tyle czułości.

– Nie jesteś chory. Nie będziesz chory. To wszystko jest normalne – tłumaczył, ale omega nie słuchał, płacząc coraz głośniej, coraz rozpaczliwiej. – Posłuchaj, nie będzie tak, jak ostatnio. Obiecuję. Naprawdę. Obiecuję, że będzie lepiej.

Omega zrozumiał, że Dean nie zabierze go do lekarza i że znów będzie chory. Będzie mieć gorączkę. Będzie sczepienie. Będzie bolało. Będzie zimno. Będzie słaby, tak słaby, jakby miał umrzeć. Będzie głodny. Nie będzie mógł zejść z łóżka, bo będzie sczepiony. Dean go przygniecie do materaca i zaśnie a omega będzie leżał prawie bez tchu, spragniony i głodny i zziębnięty i nie będzie mógł się ruszyć, ani zawołać o pomoc.

Ellen go okłamała. Powiedziała, że alfa się nim zaopiekuje. Że go ochroni. Wszyscy go okłamali. Gdyby alfa chciał go osłonić, zaopiekować się nim, to by go zawiózł do lekarza. Ale Dean chce tylko, żeby omega ściągnął spodnie. Chce znów robić te okropne, bolesne rzeczy, których się nie robi komuś, kim się chce opiekować!

Omega umilkł. Znieruchomiał w objęciach alfy. Wszyscy go oszukali. Nie może liczyć na watahę. Nie może liczyć na alfę. Może liczyć tylko na siebie.

 

* * *

 

Dean obudził się nagle. Nieprzytomnie się rozejrzał. Środek nocy. Coś było nie tak.  Zjeżył się od nagłego lęku. Jeszcze zanim sprawdził, wiedział, że omega zniknął. Dean nie tracił czasu, zawołał watahę przeciągłym, alarmującym skowytem i skoczył z piętra na podwórko, w locie dokonując przemiany. Wylądował na wszystkich łapach.

Co ten głupek znowu zmalował?

Wywęszył ślad. Silny zapach gorączki. Maluch jest przeddzień. Może dwa. Nie mieli czasu. Maluch w gorączce, bez opieki, bez osłony błąkający się nie wiadomo gdzie... Dean zawył gniewnie.

– Uciekł? –  Domyślił się natychmiast Bobby, schodząc z tarasu. Też węszył. –  Trzeba go szybko znaleźć.

Dean szczeknięciem powstrzymał Ellen przed przemianą. Niech zaczeka w domu. Oni sprowadzą omegę. Ona niech czeka. Ruszyli biegiem między drzewa, w ślad za głupim, małym omegą.

Omega postanowił sam dotrzeć do lekarza. Do miasta. Wyczekał moment, kiedy alfa zapadł w swój najgłębszy sen i wymknął się z łóżka. Spieszył się jakby goniła go sfora wściekłych psów.

Gdyby umiał prowadzić auto! Wziąłby dżipa i dojechał w godzinę. Auto ochroniłoby go przed rozsiewaniem woni gorączki a gdyby jakiś zły alfa go chciał napaść mógłby się zamknąć w środku. Ale niestety nie umiał prowadzić i był zdany tylko na siebie. Na szybkość swoich łap.

Wiedział, że jak tylko alfa się obudzi ruszy za nim w pościg. Wiedział, że jeśli go złapią... Nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie zamierzał jeszcze raz prosić alfy o powrót do watahy. Wataha nic dla niego nie zrobiła. Nic  naprawdę . Mógł się sam wyżywić – potrafił złapać królika, wiewiórkę. Oposa. Mógłby się żywić nawet żabami, byle nie wracać na łaskę watahy!

Wszyscy go okłamali. Wszyscy! Nawet Ellen! Udawali, że są dla niego dobrzy, ale kiedy zbliża się choroba nikt nie chce mu pomóc. Nikt go nie chce zawieźć do lekarza! Znów będzie bolało! Znów będzie słaby! Może umrzeć i nikogo to nie obchodzi.

To już lepiej umrzeć bez fałszywej opieki watahy. Bez strachu przed alfą. Bez nich wszystkich. Umrzeć wolnym.

Biegł ile sił w łapach, czując pęd powietrza na pysku. Omijał drzewa, rozpadliny, przeskakiwał doły i zwalone pnie. Przebiegł przez rzeczkę, licząc że woda nieco osłabi jego trop. Trochę kluczył, by ich zgubić. Czuł że za nim ruszyli.

Wreszcie wybiegł z lasu i zaczął zbliżać się do miasta. Już widział pierwsze zabudowania. Już widział światła. To mogło się udać! To może się udać, pomyślał z nadzieją, dostając nowego przypływu energii.

I wtedy świat zgasł, zaczął spadać i coś uderzyło go w bok. Może w innej kolejności. Nie zdążył nic pomyśleć, zanim stracił przytomność.

 

* * *

 

Ocknął się z bolesnym przykurczem łydek i ramion. Otworzył oczy i zaskomlił. Szarpnął głową. Nie mógł wstać. Próbował się rozejrzeć, ale pole manewru było niezwykle wąskie. Po chwili dopiero zorientował się w sytuacji. I zdrętwiał ze strachu.

Nie był już w postaci wilka tylko w ludzkiej. Miał ciężką obrożę, przykutą łańcuchem do betonowej podłogi. Siedział w klatce. Siedział, niezupełnie, siedział.  Klęczał z wypiętym tyłkiem, rozszerzonymi nogami, jakby w trakcie prezentacji. W tej pozycji utrzymywała go dziwna konstrukcja z niewiarygodnie niewygodnych, zimnych prętów. Nie mógł się podnieść. Nie mógł się ruszyć.

Było zimno.

A więc go złapali. Dean i Bobby i Ellen i Sam. Złapali go i przykuli za karę. Teraz alfa będzie mógł go kryć do woli. Aż tu umrze. I nikt się zainteresuje losem małej, słabej omegi. Nawet jego własna rodzina, jego własna wataha wyparła się go. Przypomniał sobie telefon, rozmowę, w której błagał swoich braci  o pomoc, swoją rodzinę, swoją  prawdziwą watahę. Żeby mógł wrócić. Żeby nie musiał być z watahą Deana. Ale wszyscy go zostawili. Wszyscy go okłamali.  Na nikogo nie mógł liczyć. Bycie omegą było najgorszym losem, jaki mógł mu się przydarzyć. Jaki mógł się przydarzyć komukolwiek. A przecież nie zrobił nic złego!

To niesprawiedliwe, to niesprawiedliwe! – wył i zawodził, póki nie dostał potężnego kopniaka w pośladek. Takiego, od którego zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy i na dwie lub trzy minuty całkowicie stracił oddech.

– Zamknij się! 


	7. KONFRONTACJA

– Zamknij się, dziwko! – powiedział ktoś chrapliwym, ostrym głosem. To nie był alfa. Ani nikt, kogo omega znał. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś węszy mu w kroczu. To było obrzydliwe, wstrętne uczucie. Chciał się cofnąć, ukryć, ale nie mógł. Znów zaczął szlochać. –Zamknij się!

Znów uderzenie.

– Jeszcze nie nadszedł twój czas. Ale już blisko. Kwestia kilku godzin, jak zaczniesz się tu łasić i przymilać, żeby dostać dobre rżnięcie! – Głos przemieścił się i omega mógł zobaczyć ponad podłogą buty i kawałek nóg w ciemnych dżinsach. – I dostaniesz, mała dziwko. Oj, dostaniesz! Nawet nie wiesz, co dostaniesz... – Głos zabulgotał lubieżnym, gardłowym śmiechem. Obcy kucnął przy klatce i omega mógł prawie zobaczyć jego twarz. Smród obcej alfy był tak silny, że musiał się odwrócić i odetchnąć przez usta. – Świeżutka, mała omega. Zerwałaś się na wolność? Gorączka cię wygoniła w świat w poszukiwaniu dobrego rżniątka?

– Nie! Mam alfę! To Dean Winchester! I on przyjdzie tu zaraz! – Omega wyrzucił z siebie gwałtownie, ze złością, zacisnąwszy pięści. – I cię zabije! Obedrze cię z futra i ukręci ci głowę!

– Tak? – Zdziwił się nieomal uprzejmie obcy alfa. – A ja nie sądzę, żeby Winchester cię miał, bo nie pachniesz Winchesterami. Pachniesz tylko błotem, strumieniem i potem, jakbyś biegł z bardzo daleka. Z bardzo daleka. Jakbyś uciekał przed  czymś. Węszyłem cię i dawno nikt cię nie krył. Może nigdy. Ale to się zmieni.

– Nieprawda! Dean Winchester jest moim alfą! Jest moim alfą! Przyjdzie tu i cię zabije! Zabije! – krzyczał omega a gniew rósł w nim jak gorąca fala. – Nie będziesz mnie krył ty głupi, brudny kundlu! Nie będziesz! Zagryzę cię, jak spróbujesz! 

– O, masz w sobie ogień, mała omego! Ujarzmianie cię będzie przygodą... a mam tu wiele narzędzi do ujarzmiania niegrzecznych, małych omeg w gorączce! – Obcy sięgnął między pręty i pociągnął omegę za włosy. Omega wykręcił głowę i wgryzł się w dłoń  alfy z całej siły, z całej mocy, podsycanej gniewem, złością, strachem, bezradnością. Cała wściekłość na Winchesterów, na swoją rodzinę, na świat, tak okrutny i niesprawiedliwy dla małych, słabych omeg skupiła się w tym ugryzieniu. Szczęki omegi zaciskały się i zaciskały jak żelazne wnyki.

Obcy zaczął walić drugą dłonią o klatkę, próbując wyszarpnąć rękę, ale im bardziej się szarpał, tym mocniej omega gryzł. I nagle znieruchomiał. Opadł na podłogę obok klatki. Ktoś tu był, potrząsał i szarpał ciałem.

– Masz klucze? – powiedział ktoś znajomym głosem. 

– Co to za szmata? Widziałeś? –  Ktoś warknął wściekle. – Co to za miejsce?

Omega wreszcie rozluźnił chwyt i niuchnął.

Trzasnęły pręty, metal zazgrzytał, czyjeś ręce zaczęły manipulować przy jego szyi i przy dłoniach, ciągnąć go do tyłu i stawiać na nogi, zupełnie osłabłe.

– Prawie odgryzłeś mu łapę. Dobra robota! – powiedział alfa, przyciskając omegę do siebie i okrywając własną kurtką. – Możesz iść?

Omega odepchnął go i cofnął się o krok, patrząc wokół z wrogością. Wataha Winchesterów. Sammy z kluczami. Bobby z wyrazem obrzydzenia rozglądający się po piwnicy ze śladami zaschłej, starej krwi na podłodze i ścianach. Jeszcze jedna klatka obok.  Jakieś dziwne uprzęże zwieszające się z sufitu. Stół pełen groźnych i dziwnych narzędzi. Alfa stojący krok od omegi.

– Nie! – wrzasnął. – Nie mogę! I nie pójdę!

– Dobra, zaniosę cię – zaoferował Sammy, ale omega cofnął się  jeszcze o krok, potknął o ciało obcej alfy i przewrócił do tyłu, uderzając plecami w ścianę. Dean złapał go za ramię, ale omega odtrącił go gniewnie.

– Nigdzie z wami nie idę! Nie jesteście lepsi niż ten... – Popatrzył na martwego wilka i kopnął go z całej siły w twarz. Kość nosowa chrupnęła od uderzenia a omega pisnął z bólu i złapał się za duży palec u stopy. 

Dean podniósł brwi i prawie się roześmiał. Omega wyglądał na rozjuszonego i przestraszonego jednocześnie. Oddychał szybko, krótkimi, płytkimi wdechami. Czerwone policzki i wargi kontrastowały z resztą białej skóry i ciemnymi włosami, zmierzwionymi i układającymi się w niesforne kędziory. Zapach gorączki narastał i Dean nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

Omega zmarszczył brwi i patrzył mu zaczepnie prosto w twarz. Każdy inny wilk za takie spojrzenie zostałby już zaatakowany i niewielu było takich, którzy mieliby szansę z alfą Winchesterem.

Mały omega chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co wyprawia. Albo pragnął śmierci.

Dean uniósł ramię, żeby uspokoić Bobby’ego i Sama. Nie zamierza atakować swojej omegi. Bobby i Sammy mogą wyjść. Poczekać na zewnątrz.

– Wszyscy chcą mnie kryć! A ja nie chcę! Chcę tylko iść do lekarza! Chcę iść, żeby mnie wyleczył, żebym już nie był omegą! To niesprawiedliwe! To niesprawiedliwe, że muszę być omegą! – krzyczał i płakał jednocześnie do swojego alfy. – Nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie wybrał! Nie chciałem być niczyją parą! Nikt mnie nie pytał!

Dean nie ruszał się, nie odzywał.

– Umiem zadbać o siebie! Umiem polować! Umiem łapać króliki, nie musisz mnie żywić! Nie musisz mi dawać jedzenia, żebym ściągał spodnie! Nie chcę, żebyś mi dawał jedzenie! Nie chcę ściągać spodni! Nie chcę twojego jedzenia – powiedział ciszej na koniec, zmęczony własnym wybuchem. – Nie chcę twojego jedzenia.

Dean obserwował jego naburmuszoną minę. Jeśli ten mały ma taki temperament będąc omegą, to jaki by miał, będąc alfą?

– Na razie wcale nie masz spodni, więc nie masz co ściągać. Za to musisz się ogrzać, coś zjeść i położyć się spać! – powiedział sucho. – I popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale nie dalej niż dziesięć minut temu straszyłeś tego tu – trącił zwłoki czubkiem buta – że mu ukręcę głowę, co nawiasem mówiąc zrobiłem, bo jestem twoim alfą i należysz do mnie.

Omega patrzył teraz spode łba, naburmuszając się jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Cały był jednym, wielkim  fochem . Najwyraźniej uznał, że nie zaszczyci alfy odpowiedzią. O podziękowaniu za uratowanie tyłka nie wspominając, pomyślał Dean.

– Załóż kurtkę i chodź do samochodu. Ellen po nas przyjechała. Nie musisz jeść  mojego jedzenia, ale  Ellen ma rosół. – Dean odwrócił się i zaczął iść do wyjścia. Szedł powoli, stawiając mocne, głośne kroki. Był już w połowie drogi do samochodu, zanim usłyszał za sobą małego omegę. Nie obejrzał się, ale nieznacznie zwolnił. 

Słyszał, że mały drobił za nim. Przystawał. Ruszał nieco szybciej, jakby chciał go dogonić. Znów przystawał. Dean spotkał spojrzenie Bobby’ego, opartego o dżipa i przewrócił oczami. Stary lekko skinął głową i powiedział coś do Ellen, która już czekała z termosem i kocem.

Mały omega podbiegł do niej i mocno się przytulił, wciskając nos w jej szyję. 

Bobby, Dean i Sam odeszli od samochodu porozmawiać, co zrobić dalej z tym ohydnym miejscem. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ich omega wylądował w jednej z klatek. Bobby i Sam znaleźli ślady i zapachy świadczące, że było tu jeszcze kilka omeg. Trzy lub cztery co najmniej. Nie sądzili, by któraś przeżyła krótką i intensywną gościnę. Zapach śmierci, desperacji, zepsutych wnętrzności był zbyt wyraźny. 

Martwy alfa był z rzadka widywany w dalszej okolicy, ale nie należał do żadnego klanu. Trzymał się na uboczu i znali go ledwie z widzenia, dwa, może trzy razy natykając się gdzieś, w pubie lub na stacji benzynowej.

Dean wiedział, że mały nie pachniał nim dość wyraziście by ostrzec napastnika, bo faktycznie nie był kryty od ostatniej gorączki a zwykły zapach watahy zgubił w trakcie ucieczki. No i przysłoniła go woń zbliżającej się kolejnej gorączki. Alfa musiał wziąć go za uciekiniera, który zagubił się na obcym terenie – co nie było wcale dalekie od prawdy – za nietutejszą omegę, której nikt nie będzie szukał. To był błąd. Zbyt pewny siebie i nieostrożny, podniecony nagłą zdobyczą nie zauważył pogoni. Oczywiście mieliby trochę trudności by go podejść z bliska (nie za wiele, w końcu było ich trzech), ale szał w który wpadł omega odwrócił całkowicie uwagę tej wilczej szmaty, jak nazwał go Bobby i Dean mógł zwyczajnie zajść go od tyłu, złapać za łeb i skończyć jednym ruchem ramion.

– W drodze powrotnej zajedziemy na komisariat i zgłosimy sprawę. – Zdecydował w końcu, po krótkiej dyskusji. – Niech sobie tu przeszukają, jeśli chcą, albo spalą to miejsce do gruntu. Sammy, możesz sprawdzić, jak tam zguba?

Sam zostawił ich, starego alfę i nowego alfę. Stary uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Ellen poi małego gorącym rosołem.

– To mały diabeł! – powiedział z uznaniem. – Widziałeś, jak się bronił?

– Yhm. – Dean mruknął. – Palnął mi teraz mówkę o podłym losie omeg i że nie życzy sobie mojego jedzenia, bo sam świetnie poluje na króliki!

Bobby roześmiał się rechotliwie.

– Witaj w moim świecie! – Pokręcił głową i poklepał Deana po ramieniu. – Coś czuję, że teraz to ci dopiero zacznie skakać po głowie.

– Już skacze – westchnął Dean.

– I dobrze. – Bobby spoważniał. – Wiesz, po czym poznaję dobrego alfę? 

– Po liczebności watahy?

– To też. Ale głównie po tym, jak bardzo odpuszcza swojej omedze. Ty jesteś alfą tu. Wszędzie, na zewnątrz. Z watahą, z innymi.  Ale między wami to ten mały jest alfą. To on będzie ci ciosał kołki, marudził, dąsał się, przymilał i ustawiał reguły. Każdego dnia inne. A ty będziesz próbował nie zwariować. A jak przyjdą szczeniaki... – Bobby machnął ręką. – I wiesz co? Tak powinno być. Tak to działa.

Dean zmrużył oczy, badając twarz starego, doświadczonego życiowo alfy.

– Serio?

– Wiesz jak Ellen dała mi popalić w pierwszych latach? – Bobby gwizdnął.

– Ale on podważa mój autorytet. Kwestionuje... – Zaczął Dean. Bobby natychmiast mu przerwał.

– Pierdy goryla. Twój autorytet nie jest zbudowany na posłuszeństwie małej omegi. I nie mała omega ma moc go podważyć. Ale na koniec dnia to on jest z tobą, gdy zasypiasz. To on zobaczy wszystkie twoje słabości. To on będzie cię znał najlepiej. To jemu powiesz to, czego nie powiedziałbyś nikomu innemu. To on powie ci to, czego od nikogo innego byś nie usłyszał. To on da ci szczeniaki i dzięki niemu zbudujesz silną, wielką watahę.

– O ile znowu nie zwieje.

– No, a to już zależy od ciebie. Czy umiesz przekonać małą omegę, co jesteś wart. – Bobby podniósł brwi. – Przekonać. Nie zastraszyć. Bo wtedy naprawdę nie będziesz się różnić od tego śmiecia tu, który aby mieć omegę musiał ją zamknąć w klatce i przypiąć łańcuchem.

Dean popatrzył na budynek. I na tego okropnie irytującego malca, wsuwającego się na siedzenie, opatulonego kocami i zasypiającego praktycznie natychmiast, z nosem w kołnierzu jego kurtki. 

– Jedziemy. – Zarządził alfa, wsiadając za kółko. – Wracamy do domu.


	8. WILCZY APETYT

Zanim omega dobrze odespał kolejną swoją ucieczkę dopadła go gorączka. Nim Dean się połapał omega zaczął taniec godowy, co ich obu wprowadziło w oszołomienie. Wkrótce natura wzięła górę i przeprowadziła ich przez pełen ognia, gwałtowny akt. Tym razem omedze było nieco łatwiej. Jego ciało już znało schemat, nie wpadł w panikę. Alfa też lepiej sobie poradził.

O wiele lepiej. A po wszystkim po prostu znieruchomieli, czekając cierpliwie. Alfa objął omegę  ciasno, wtulając twarz w drobny kark i ciemne, miękkie włosy. Szeptał coś kojącego. Naciągnął przygotowane koce i upewnił się, że omega ma ciepło. Po pierwszym śnie podał mu butelkę wody i kawałek suszonego mięsa. Znów upewnił się, czy omega ma ciepło. Omega znów zasnął. To było długie sczepienie, trzymało ich całą noc i kawałek poranka. W tym czasie alfa wielokrotnie głaskał, tulił i pieścił omegę, karmił go, poił, mrucząc jego imię i uśmiechając się, kiedy omega odmrukiwał coś niewyraźnie, to budząc się, to zasypiając.

W południe omega spał już z twarzą wciśniętą między bark a obojczyk alfy, ciasno objęty i opatulony, posapując lekko i łaskocząc alfę swoim oddechem. Nadal pachniał gorączką, ale ta woń już słabła. Teraz Dean czuł na nim wyraźniejszy zapach siebie, swojego nasienia oraz delikatny i piękny własny zapach szczęśliwego omegi. Szczęśliwego.

Dean przycisnął go mocniej i omega pisnął z protestem.

– Przepraszam... – szepnął, luzując uścisk, ale tylko trochę. Jakby bał się go zupełnie wypuścić z ramion.

– Yhm... – mruknął omega, próbując się nieco odsunąć, przeciągnąć i ziewnąć. – Która godzina?

– Koło pierwszej... – Dean spojrzał na zegarek. – W południe. To już prawie dwie doby. Chcesz jeść? Pić? Ciepło ci?

– Chcę do łazienki... – Omega zaczął się wiercić w jego ramionach, próbując się wyswobodzić. – Wmusiłeś we mnie chyba milion butelek wody. Chcę siku.

– Idź.  Ale wracaj natychmiast.

Omega mruknął coś pod nosem, co zabrzmiało trochę niegrzecznie i zawinięty w koc poczłapał do łazienki. Dean popatrzył za nim. Na przymknięte drzwi. Podciągnął się na łokciu i oparł wyżej na poduszkach.

– W porządku? – zawołał, bo wydawało mu się, że omega strasznie marudzi z powrotem.

– W porządku... – odpowiedział omega, wychylając się zza drzwi. – Wezmę prysznic.

Dean skrzywił się niezadowolony. Prysznic zmyje większość woni. A on chciał znów go wąchać. Swojego małego omegę. Całego szczęśliwego, rozespanego i cieplutkiego, z niesieniem Deana w sobie.

Alfa wyskoczył na dźwięk wody i wszedł do łazienki, zaparowanej od ukropu. Wszedł do brodzika i zaczął omedze myć włosy. Pienisty szampon pachniał sosnami i mchem, ale ten zapach mu się nie podobał. Wolałby, żeby omega się nie mył już nigdy.

– Nie przeszkadzaj – zażądał omega, starając się wypchnąć go na zewnątrz. – Chcę się umyć.

– Niepotrzebnie. Tak ślicznie pachniesz... – Podniósł go z łatwością i oparł o kafelki, przykręcając strumień tak, żeby nie zalewał im oczu. Omega odruchowo oplótł udami biodra alfy.

– Ugotowałem się pod tymi wszystkimi kocami. Jestem spocony i cały się lepię od twojej... – Omega urwał i zaczerwienił się. Dean się roześmiał.

– Dlatego mógłbym cię wąchać cały dzień.

Omega zamrugał, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie są i co się dzieje.

– Możesz czasem upolować królika. Lubię króliki – powiedział Dean nagle. – I nie musisz ściągać spodni. Jeśli nie chcesz. Ale nawet jak nie będziesz ściągał, ja bym chciał dawać ci jedzenie. I opiekować się tobą. Wiem, że nikt cię nie pytał wcześniej. To teraz cię pytam. – Powoli opuścił omegę i postawił delikatnie.

Omega otworzył szeroko te swoje niebieskie ślepia.

– O co?

– Chcę, żebyś był moją parą. Żebyś tu mieszkał. Nie uciekał już. Jeśli coś nie będzie ci się podobać, to możemy o tym porozmawiać i może to zmienimy, żebyś... żebyś też był zadowolony?  – Zaproponował. – Chcesz?

– Mogę odmówić?

Dean zacisnął zęby. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Raczej radosnego pisku i rzucania się na szyję z okrzykiem: tak, chcę, chcę być twoją parą! Twoją omegą! Chcę należeć do ciebie! Już należę!

– Uhm... Tak.  Możesz odmówić. – Odchrząknął, starając się nie pokazać, jak gwałtownie narasta w nim rozgoryczenie i złość. Omega kiwnął głową poważnie.

– Mogę się zastanowić? I odpowiedzieć później?

Dean zamknął oczy, policzył do pięciu, otworzył i powiedział, że tak. Oczywiście. I wyszedł, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Omega odkręcił strumień bardziej i przez chwilę stał pod nim spokojnie a potem bardzo, ale to bardzo cicho pisnął z radości.

 

* * *

 

Omega zszedł na obiad kiedy wszyscy już poszli i została tylko Ellen. Zjadł dużą porcję mięsa i warzyw. Poprawił naprawdę solidnym kawałkiem placka z owocami, wypił prawie pół litra mleka, potem pół szklanki soku, zjadł batonik, wypił kolejne pół szklanki soku i zaczął szukać w lodówce czegoś do zjedzenia.

Ellen przyglądała mu się z uśmiechem, podsuwając kolejne kąski. Wilczy apetyt to był dobry znak. Znakomity. Omega wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż ostatnio, mimo że sczepienie było dwa razy dłuższe tym razem. Był wypoczęty, rumiany, z błyszczącymi oczami i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Mimo że wyszedł spod gorącego prysznica zapach alfy na nim był obezwładniający. Do tego rześka, wesoła nuta młodego omegi, z dużą ilością hormonów świadczących o niedawnej gorączce, kilku przeżytych orgazmach i nadzwyczaj wysokim poziomie oksytocyny. Ellen roześmiała się, nagle również sama szczęśliwa, jakby wraz z zapachem udzielił się jej nastrój młodego.

Z kolei Dean wyglądał... na wściekłego. Na zdenerwowanego. Snuł się po terenie, z dala od domu, jakby nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Czy naprawdę to zrobił? Zapytał swoją własną omegę, czy omega chce z nim zostać? Swoją omegę? Po sczepieniu?

Czy nadal jest alfą? Może sam staje się cholerną omegą? Kopnął najbliższy pieniek ze złością. Wszystko stanęło na głowie. Wszystko z tym cholernym maluchem stanęło na głowie! Omegi nie polują! Dean pozwolił mu polować. Co prawda tylko na króliki, ale jedno ustępstwo goni kolejne. Omegi nie patrzą w oczy alfie i nie kwestionują ustalonego porządku. Dean wysłuchał bez słowa całej litanii pretensji omegi, gapiącego się wprost, z wyzwaniem w oczach i wściekłego. Omegi nie uciekają od alfy. Dean musiał go już trzy razy szukać i ściągać do domu. I za każdym cholernym razem ratował mu skórę! I za żadnym cholernym razem nie doczekał się nawet odrobiny wdzięczności!

Dean był nieszczęśliwy.

A jeśli omega powie, że nie chce z nim mieszkać? Co zrobi? Przecież nie puści tego cholernego głupka samego w świat! Bez opieki. Bez ochrony. Maluch był waleczny, ale miał trochę racji – świat nie był sprawiedliwy. Nie był przyjazny omegom. Drobniutkim, delikatnym omegom, pachnącym jak coś najlepszego i patrzącym tymi swoimi wściekle niebieskimi ślepiami, wielkimi i słodkimi jak u szczenięcia i... Dean znów kopnął pieniek. Po co  do cholery go w ogóle PYTAŁ?

Alfy nie pytają! Alfy biorą. Alfy posiadają. Taki jest porządek. Takie są reguły. Może i niesprawiedliwe, ale nie on je ustalał! I o czym do cholery mówił Bobby?! Że teraz maluch będzie jego alfą?! Wszystko stanęło na głowie.

Dean wrócił do domu pod wieczór. Wataha siedziała w salonie, oglądając jakiś program, gadając wesoło, przekrzykując się i wybuchając śmiechem. Słyszał ich tam, ale nie chciał wchodzić. Powlókł się prosto do kuchni, wyjąć piwo z lodówki.

Otworzył drzwiczki. Pogrzebał. Zamknął. Przyjrzał się uważnie.

Dotknął magnesów w kształcie literek. Zwykle były przypięte w przypadkowej kolejności, nie tworząc żadnych słów, ale teraz wyraźnie trzy przypięto staranniej niż inne a resztę odsunięto na bok.

T

A

K

Dean dotknął każdego z tych trzech palcem. Uśmiechnął się. Co on, zgłupiał do reszty? To był świetny pomysł, żeby zapytać! Genialny! Wyjął cztery butelki piwa i jedną napoju korzennego i pomaszerował do salonu.

Wataha spojrzała na wchodzącego alfę. Bobby na fotelu z boku. Ellen koło niego na końcu kanapy. Sammy i omega na podłodze przy stoliku zastawionym jedzeniem. Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej i podał każdemu napój. Ostatnią butelkę dostał omega, ale wcale nie był to gest lekceważenia.

– Co oglądamy? – spytał Dean sadowiąc się na kanapie tuż za omegą.

– Wielką ucieczkę! – powiedział Bobby, wywołując falę śmiechu i docinków pod adresem omegi. Którego okrągła twarz błyszczała nie tylko zadowoleniem, ale też masłem, którym obficie polane były kolby gotowanej kukurydzy. Ogryzał właśnie jedną i Dean pomyślał, że sam wygląda jak smakowita, maślana kolba.

Omega otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, bardziej rozmazując tłuszcz po policzkach i odwróciwszy się do alfy spytał:

– Nauczysz mnie jeździć samochodem?

A Dean odpowiedział, podnosząc butelkę do warg:

– Yhm. Tak. Sammy, możesz pogłosić? Robicie tu taki harmider, że nie słyszę dialogów.


	9. NOWE PORZĄDKI

Omega był jego alfą. Następne półtora miesiąca były jednym wielkim przeszeregowaniem sił i wprowadzaniem nowego porządku. Ale tego przedpołudnia przesadził. Naprawdę przesadził i w końcu Dean stracił cierpliwość.

Omega obudził się wcześnie, przez ponad godzinę zajmował łazienkę, potem wyszedł wściekły jak osa i wszczął kłótnię, Dean nawet nie wiedział o co. Skończyło się na tym, że wybiegł z sypialni krzycząc, że ma wszystkiego dość, że sobie pójdzie do lasu i będzie polował na króliki i żeby nikt go nie szukał, bo i tak nikogo nie obchodzi. Kiedy Dean za nim zszedł do kuchni... oberwał butem. Omega rzucił w niego butem! I wybiegł z domu zanosząc się płaczem.

– Tym razem mu się nie upiecze! – Alfa się wkurzył, mijając Ellen. – Mam dość takiego zachowania! –  wrzasnął, wybiegając na podwórko. – Wracaj tu natychmiast, bo jak ja cię znajdę, to popamiętasz!

Rozejrzał się, znalazł wzrokiem omegę, daleko między drzewami, pochylającego się koło wysokiej sosny. Już miał ruszyć do niego, ale Ellen złapała go za rękaw i zastopowała. 

– Ty też? –  warknął, odwracając się ku niej. – Nowe porządki? Chyba za bardzo wszystkim tu popuściłem ostatnio!

– Wymiotuje – Ellen wskazała głową.

– Co? – Dean nie zrozumiał. Szarpnął się, ale ona wzmocniła uchwyt, nie pozwalając mu ruszyć.

– Wymiotuje! – Ellen zrobiła minę, jakby dziwiła się, czemu alfa jest taki głupi.

– No to co? Rano też rzygał. I wczoraj. Ciągle miesza cukierki z piklami, to nie dziwne, że rzyga. Umarłbym, gdybym jadł takie kombinacje. Wątróbka z mlekiem a do tego lizak lukrecjowy. I keczup! – Dean wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem na samo wspomnienie wczorajszego posiłku omegi. Omal sam teraz nie zwymiotował.

– No właśnie! – Ellen przewróciła oczami. – Ja też zauważyłam! Od kilku dni.

Najwyraźniej oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji, ale alfa nie potrafił zgadnąć jakiej. 

– Do cholery, dzieciaku! Na mózg ci padło, czy co? Będziesz ojcem! – huknął za nim Bobby. – Ellen mówi, że szczeniaczek w drodze. No chyba powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, skoro sam nadałeś  tę paczkę?

Dean zamrugał. Odwrócił się w stronę lasu. Potem znów popatrzył na Ellen i na Bobby’ego.

– Rzucił w niego butem – poinformowała Bobby’ego Ellen, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Ty kiedyś rzuciłaś we mnie wazą! – Przypomniał jej. – Pełną zupy. Gorącej!

Oboje się roześmiali, objęli i popatrzyli na Deana.

– Uhm. Więc... – wydukał. – Rzucanie butem... 

– Jest okay. – Przytaknął Bobby. – Mogło być gorzej. Pewnie będzie. Powiedział już, że cię nienawidzi?

– Nie! – Obruszył się Dean.

– A że masz się do niego nie dotykać i że cuchniesz jak parszywy kundel i że prędzej umrze niż położy się z tobą do łóżka? – Bobby pytał ze śmiertelną powagą.

Dean podniósł palec, chcąc mu nagadać, ale tylko nabrał powietrza w płuca. I nic się nie odezwał. Znów się odwrócił i popatrzył na omegę, stojącego niezdecydowanie pod sosną i gapiącego się w niebo. Dla odmiany.

– A że cię kocha najbardziej ze wszystkiego i że jesteś jego całym światem i że jest najszczęśliwszy z tobą i tylko z tobą? – Dodała Ellen. – Pewnie powie to zaraz potem jak rzuci w ciebie drugim butem. Potem się rozpłacze. Potem zje słoik pikli. Potem znów zwymiotuje.

– A ty masz nie zwariować. – Przykazał Bobby. – Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. Myślałeś, że szczeniaczki spadają z nieba zapakowane w tęczę i posypane cukrem pudrem? To ciężka praca. Więc teraz dopiero zobaczysz, co to znaczy przewodzić rodzinie! Myślisz, że najgorsze z czym się możesz zmierzyć, to obca wataha i walka z alfą trzy razy większym od ciebie? To teraz zmierz się z trzy razy mniejszym od siebie omegą noszącym twojego szczeniaczka. – Pocałował Ellen w czoło i razem weszli do domu chichocząc i wspominając jakieś swoje sytuacje. 

Dean miał przeczucie graniczące z pewnością, że wolałby jednak walkę z trzy razy większym alfą. Gdyby miał wybór. Ale nie miał. Musiał stawić czoła omedze. Odetchnął kilka razy, zbierając siły. Omega wyszedł z lasu z niewyraźną miną i podszedł do alfy. Bez słowa się przytulił i zaczął chlipać, obsmarkując mu t-shirt. 

– Przepraszam, że rzuciłem w ciebie butem – powiedział, wytarłszy hałaśliwie nos w róg koszuli Deana. 

–  Nie szkodzi. 

– Wcale nie chcę polować na króliki. Nie lubię królików. Robi mi się od nich niedobrze.

– A co byś zjadł? – Dean nie był pewny, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Wizja lukrecji z keczupem sprawiła, że musiał gwałtownie przełknąć ślinę.

– Żeberka! Takie ostre! Z sosem i frytkami! Z tego baru koło stacji benzynowej... – odpowiedział natychmiast entuzjastycznie. Po czym odskoczył, odwrócił się i zwymiotował. Dean nie wiedział co zrobić, ale zaraz zjawiła się Ellen ze szklanką wody i chusteczkami. 

– Jedź po te żeberka, a ja się tu zajmę naszym rzygaczem... – zarządziła i Dean przyjął polecenie z ulgą, ruszając biegiem do Impali, nawet nie decydując się zmienić zasmarkanych i mokrych od łez omegi ubrań.

Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że było źle to nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. Bobby miał rację, tamto wszystko przedtem to była przechadzka po ukwieconej łące a teraz było tylko gorzej. Nie spodziewał się, że zrobienie szczeniaczka oznacza, że wlazł na pole minowe. Czemu nikt go nie ostrzegł, do cholery?! Do każdej omegi powinna być przyczepiona ostrzegawcza etykietka: użycie grozi obrażeniami, trwałym kalectwem, pomieszaniem zmysłów a nawet śmiercią (ale tylko wtedy, jeśli się ma farta).

Następne kilka dni wypełniało rzucanie butami, książkami, poduszkami i w ogóle czym popadnie, poranne awantury, fochy, płacze i szlochy, przeprosiny, wdzięczenie się, jeżdżenie po pikle i żeberka w środku nocy, rzyganie piklami, żeberkami i w ogóle wszystkim (czereśnie? skąd omega wytrzasnął czereśnie?, Dean nie przypominał sobie, żeby po nie jeździł), trzaskanie drzwiami, zapowiedzi wypraw na króliki i wreszcie  wizyta w klinice .


	10. DOKTORZY I KLUCZYKI

Przyjął ich stary doktor z surową miną, cuchnący wyleniałym psem i środkiem dezynfekującym. Dean obejrzał sobie na monitorze ultrasonografu malutkie coś, co podobno było jego szczeniaczkiem. Bardzo malutkim i jeszcze wcale niepodobnym do niczego. Mimo to Dean się wzruszył i musiał bardzo udawać, żeby to nie wyszło na jaw. Potem doktor powiedział kiedy mogą się spodziewać rozwiązania. I w zasadzie do tego momentu wizyta przebiegała całkiem udanie.

Póki nie usiedli przed biurkiem i doktor nie zaczął wypełniać ankiety i zadawać pytań i mówić rzeczy, które nie spodobały się omedze. Ani Deanowi.

– Rozumiem, że chce pan zatrzymać szczenię? – Upewnił się doktor, wpisując podstawowe dane do karty.

Omega spojrzał na alfę i na doktora.

– Zatrzymać? – powtórzył Dean.

– Można przeprowadzić zabieg, ale rozumiem, że w tym przypadku nie rozważamy takiej opcji – wyjaśnił doktor, zwracając się do alfy. Dean pokręcił głową powoli. – Tak myślałem. Czyli podtrzymujemy. – Zaznaczył kratkę. – Warto zadbać o zbilansowaną dietę omegi w tym czasie. Nie ulegać zachciankom. Omegi mają tendencję do wykorzystywania swojego stanu i domagania się dodatkowych przywilejów, smakołyków, ale to dla nich naturalny stan fizjologiczny i naprawdę nie ma potrzeby zmieniać zasad panujących w domu. – Doktor nadal zwracał się wyłącznie do alfy, jakby omegi tam wcale nie było. – Pański omega ma wagę w dolnych granicach, ale to nie powód, żeby jeść za dwoje, jak niektórzy sądzą.

– Właśnie, bo te wymioty... – wtrącił Dean z niepokojem.

– Normalne. – Doktor zaznaczył kolejną kratkę.

– Ale takie częste...

– Przejdą za kilka tygodni. Uzupełniać płyny czyli pić dużo wody i nie histeryzować. Ciąża to nie choroba!

– Ale...

–  Natura zadbała, żeby organizm omegi był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Kiedyś nie było kroplówek i witamin w pastylkach i jakoś rodziły się kolejne pokolenia szczeniąt – powiedział doktor pobłażliwie. – Nie rozczulać się nad omegą to najlepsze co może zrobić alfa. – Doktor przeszedł do następnej kratki. – O ile nie zachodzą przeciwwskazania medyczne krycie jest możliwe jak dotychczas. Tu nie zachodzą. – Zapewnił Deana. – Może pan kryć omegę bez obaw. U większości omeg da się zaobserwować zwiększenie libido. To zdrowy objaw. Czasem się pojawiają wahania nastrojów spowodowane zmianą profilu hormonów, ale jeśli są zbyt uciążliwe to zalecam je łagodzić lekkimi środkami uspokajającymi. Herbatką z melisy na przykład. To nie zaszkodzi szczenięciu. No i utrzymywaniem dyscypliny. Jak pan koryguje zachowanie omegi?

– Uhm... jak? – powtórzył Dean, mrugając.

– Krycie, gryzienie, bicie? – Sprecyzował doktor. Dean podniósł brwi. – Z tym ostatnim zalecam ostrożność, jeśli chcemy utrzymać szczenię. Przypadkowy uraz brzucha może wywołać utratę lub uszkodzenie płodu. Twarz, kończyny, kark i pośladki są bezpieczne.

– Bezpieczne? – Dean powtórzył jak cholerne echo.

– Omegi w tym czasie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebują dyscypliny. Mówiłem już, wiele z nich zaczyna wykorzystywać sytuację do uzyskania większych przywilejów. To zupełnie zbędne i niepotrzebnie rozregulowuje zasady panujące w watasze. Utrzymywanie dyscypliny na dłuższą metę jest tym, co pomaga omedze wypełnić swoje zadanie. – Doktor pokiwał głową i wreszcie zwrócił się do omegi. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, co jest twoim zadaniem?

Omega nabrał powietrza w płuca a Dean wstał gwałtownie.

– Rozumie! Bardzo dobrze rozumie! – Zapewnił doktora, wypychając omegę z gabinetu. – To bardzo...  uhm, pojętna  omega. Bardzo dobrze... uhm... skorygowana.

Zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.

– Nic. Nie. Mów. – Przyciągnął omegę.

Omega nic nie powiedział. Ale w powietrzu zawisła niedobra woń stresu.

– Tylko się nie rozbecz! Nie przyjdziemy tu więcej. Obiecuję. Poproszę o innego lekarza, okay?

Omega pokiwał głową, nieco pocieszony.

W recepcji Dean powiedział, że musi znaleźć kogoś innego. Że potrzebuje kogoś... mniej konserwatywnego. Kogoś bardziej... otwartego. Miła pielęgniarka skinęła głową z całkowitym zrozumieniem.

– Doktor ma swoje przekonania – powiedziała. – Niektórzy wciąż go bardzo cenią, oczywiście to znakomity specjalista... Najdłuższy staż i w ogóle... Ale...

– Jest okropny. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic do czynienia. – Wyraził się jasno Dean. Pielęgniarka zastanowiła się chwilę i zaproponowała doktor Jess.

– Jest miła. Nie ma pełnego etatu. – Zastrzegła i dodała – jest omegą. Czy to w porządku dla pana?

– Tak, w porządku. Zapiszmy się do niej na kolejną wizytę. Za miesiąc.

Omega przez pół drogi powrotnej milczał.

Pierwsza wizyta nie powinna być taka stresująca, pomyślał Dean. Powinien się zdać na Ellen, kiedy zaproponowała, że ich umówi, ale chciał zająć się tym osobiście. I nawalił. Trudno, trzeba przyznać. Nawalił. Podczas telefonicznego zapisu zapytał o najbardziej doświadczonego i szanowanego doktora. Uważał, że to dobre kryteria. Stary, doświadczony alfa. To brzmiało dobrze. Liczył, że trafią na kogoś w rodzaju Bobby’ego.

– To niesprawiedliwe! – wybuchnął wreszcie omega, odwracając się od okna.

– Wiem. – Okay, trzeba teraz zacisnąć zęby i wypić to piwo.

– Nie jestem rzeczą! Mówił o mnie jakbym tam nie siedział! Nie jestem niewidzialny! – Podniósł głos, gestykulując.

– Nie jesteś.

– I nie wykorzystuję swojej sytuacji! Jakie mam przywileje? No jakie? – Omega aż zakrztusił się ze zdenerwowania. – Nie mogę nawet sam się zapisać do lekarza! – Rozpiął pas.

– Zapnij się. – Dean sięgnął, by go powstrzymać, ale klamra już odskoczyła.

– Nie mogę sam pojechać do miasta! – Omega cały wykręcił się w jego kierunku, podciągając nogi na siedzenie i jeszcze zamaszyściej machając rękami.

– Usiądź jak należy i zapnij pas – powiedział, zwalniając.

– To są przywileje? To jest wykorzystywanie sytuacji? Nie zapytał mnie, czy ja chcę szczeniaczka! – Pochylił się do przodu, próbując spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. – Zapytał ciebie!

– Możesz usiąść? – Dean próbował trzymać go jedną ręką, zerkając to na drogę to na niego. – I zapiąć ten cholerny pas?

– A to ja noszę szczeniaczka! Ja! – Zaczął płakać i Dean zjechał na pobocze. – Czemu pytał ciebie? Nie jestem rzeczą!

– No, bo... Jestem alfą. Spytał mnie, bo jestem alfą! – Dean zaczął mieć dość tych histerii. – Jestem ojcem. Przewodzę rodzinie! Dlatego! Przecież zmieniłem ci tego cholernego lekarza, o co jeszcze te pretensje? Przestań ryczeć, usiądź normalnie i ZAPNIJ PAS!

Omega spojrzał na niego i nagle otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył z samochodu. Dean przeklął siarczyście i wyskoczył za nim. Omega wbiegł między drzewa, Dean dopadł go za jakimś klonem, chwycił za bark, ale nagle puścił zdziwiony. Omega go uderzył!

Uderzył.

Dean spojrzał na rękę. Omega odrzucił sękaty konar i popędził przed siebie. Uderzenie nie było mocne, po prostu go zaskoczyło. Nikt z watahy nigdy go nie uderzył. To byłoby... To było jak wyzwanie. Uderzenie alfy było nie tylko wypowiedzeniem posłuszeństwa. Było próbą przejęcia władzy. Musiało się skończyć walką. Dean nie wiedział, czy być złym czy się śmiać.

Śmiech śmiechem, ale malec nie mógł tak biegać samopas po lesie. Nie w jego stanie. I mimo całej brawury nie był w stanie konkurować ze swoim alfą ani pod względem siły, ani szybkości. Ani doświadczenia w pościgach.

Dean wziął go flanką i praktycznie spacerowym krokiem dotarł do punktu, w którym omega zjawił się zdyszany i spocony, wpadając mu prosto w ręce.

– Przeszło ci już? – Dean odwrócił go tyłem, żeby mógł ochłonąć i chwilę jeszcze gniewnie pokopać powietrze. Omega uspokoił się i Dean go postawił. Obrócił do siebie twarzą. – Możemy już wracać do samo...?

Kur...!

Może nie zobaczył gwiazd, ale musiał odczekać, zanim znów był w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrze. Gdzie się ten mały hultaj tego nauczył?! Obejrzał się, nadal skurczony w pół. Celne uderzenie kolanem w bardzo wrażliwe miejsce na co najmniej półtorej minuty wyłączyło go z akcji. Omega wykorzystał ten czas, gnając do Impali, jakby ktoś podpalił mu pięty.

Dean stęknął, prostując się.

...wa! Kluczyki w stacyjce!

Gnojek się nie ośmieli. Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie ośmieli się!

Ośmielił się. Zabrakło mu tylko wiedzy, który pedał to gaz a który hamulec. I pół sekundy, by to zbadać. Dean był pół sekundy od przełożenia go przez kolano i sprawdzenia jak bardzo tyłek jest – zgodnie z sugestią doktora – bezpieczny. Podniósł go i przytrzymał ciasno, jak tylko zdołał bez połamania mu kości i warknął ostrzegawczo. Naprawdę wściekle. W końcu omega pojął, że przeciągnął strunę.

– Przepraszam.

Dean odetchnął.

– Już nie będę.

– Postawię cię teraz, ale ostrzegam. Jeśli wywiniesz jakiś numer, pożałujesz. Mówię serio. Smycz jest w bagażniku.

– Nie wywinę – obiecał cichutko omega. Dean go puścił. Mały stanął na nogach. Spuścił głowę i dotknął palcem dolnej wargi. – Gniewasz się?

Dean przewrócił oczami. Zaczyna się. Kolejny etap. Wdzięczenie.

– Nawet nie próbuj. Marsz na miejsce, zapinasz pas i nie chcę słyszeć jednego słowa póki nie powiem, że mi przeszło. – Omega ruszył, żeby obejść wóz od tyłu, ale Dean złapał go i pokazał, że  ma wsiąść od strony kierowcy. Omega wślizgnął się do środka, usadowił, zapiął. Spojrzał. Przygryzł wargę.

Ruszyli.

– Przepraszam.

– Co ja powiedziałem?

– Będę grzeczny.

– Ani słowa.

– Przepraszam... – Omega rozpiął pas i rzucił się w jego kierunku, opierając na kierownicy, wykręcając ją i przestawiając dźwignię biegów. Dean zaklął, hamując z piskiem opon i stając prawie w poprzek drogi.

– Nie rób tak! – wrzasnął, ale omega już wdrapał się mu na kolana i objął mocno za szyję. – Nie... rób... TAK. – Otarł nagły pot z czoła. Odetchnął, wymanewrował, spoglądając w lusterka tylne i boczne. Zatrzymał znów.

– Zły jesteś? –  Usłyszał prosto przy uchu.

– Tak.

Poczuł, że maluch wierci się na jego udach i wzdycha ciężko. Po chwili podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, okrągłymi i wielkimi jak u szczenięcia. Znów dotknął wargi i zrobił najbardziej przepraszającą minę, jaką Dean kiedykolwiek u niego widział.

– Nie chciałem cię uderzyć.

–  Chciałeś. Dwa razy. Drugi raz naprawdę zabolał.

Omega spojrzał w bok niepewnie i nagle pocałował go w usta. Nieśmiało. Niezręcznie. W sam kącik. I drugi raz, trochę odważniej i mocniej.  Prosto w środek.

– Marsz na miejsce. Pas i siedzisz cicho – powiedział sucho alfa. – I ręce na kolanach.

– Gniewasz się?

– Tak. – Przepchnął omegę na jego siedzenie. – Jestem wkurzony.

Omega nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Napięcie ściągnęło mu twarz, ale po chwili trochę się rozluźnił.

– Nie jesteś. – Odchylił głowę na zagłówek. Czarne włosy sterczały mu wokół twarzy jak ciemna aureola i spadały na czoło.

– Jestem. – Dean ruszył.

– Troszeczkę.

– Jak cholera. Zobaczysz w domu.

– Jak mnie zbijesz, ucieknę!

– Wiem, do lasu.  I będziesz polować na króliki.

– Dałbym ci radę! Jestem szybki! Widziałeś, jaki jestem szybki! – Omega sapnął z emocji, łapiąc za schowek na rękawiczki i podskakując na siedzeniu. – Mógłbym być alfą! Mógłbym!

Dean w końcu parsknął śmiechem.

– Co?

– Nic.

– Co?!  – Omega zmarszczył brwi gniewnie. – Dziś ci pokazałem! Zbiłem cię. Dwa razy, sam powiedziałeś, że bolało! I ukradłem ci samochód! Właśnie tak! – powiedział chełpliwie. – Mógłbym być alfą! Mógłbym!

Jesteś, głupku. Jesteś moim alfą, pomyślał Dean, zerkając w boczne lusterko i skręcając w leśną drogę do siedliska.

– I nigdy bym nie bił żadnej omegi. Ani nie gryzł. Ani nie kazałbym ściągać spodni. Tylko jeśliby sama chciała – powiedział, odwracając się do okna po swojej stronie. – I mogłaby polować. Nie tylko na króliki. I mogłaby jeść z mojej miski zawsze, nie tylko po sczepieniu.

Dean spojrzał na niego. Na drobne ramiona. Ciemne włosy, lekko wijące się na końcach. Kark, ze śladami zębów. Długie, delikatne palce oparte o szybę. Cały taki drobny. Trzy razy drobniejszy od niego. Maluch, cholerny maluch.

– To niesprawiedliwe... – Dobiegł go szept, pobrzmiewający rezygnacją i przygnębieniem. – Mam nadzieję, że szczeniaczek nie będzie omegą. Za nic na świecie nie chciałbym, żeby był omegą.

Dean nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale omega zdawał się wcale nie czekać na żadne słowa. I już do samego domu milczał.


	11. KRYSZTAŁOWA TAFLA JEZIORA

Dean wcale nie był zły. Właściwie wrócił w całkiem dobrym humorze. Przyznał się Ellen do błędu w wyborze lekarza. Kiedy zrelacjonował jej wizytę zobaczył w jej spojrzeniu niedowierzanie i współczucie. I trochę gniewu.

– Głupi konował! – warknęła, stukając pokrywkami. – Nagadałabym mu!

– Jestem pewien! – Roześmiał się, grzebiąc po garnkach i wyciągając z gulaszu kawałek mięsa. – Mam nadzieję, że ta druga lekarka będzie zupełnie inna. Jest omegą, więc może lepiej się dogadają.

– A jak on? – Zainteresowała się Ellen. 

Omega, wróciwszy, od razu poszedł do sypialni, zapowiadając, że jest zmęczony i musi się zdrzemnąć. Dean, nadal wyjadając gulasz prosto z rondla, opowiedział przygody z drogi powrotnej, nie szczędząc szczegółów.

– Co zrobił? – Ellen nie mogła uwierzyć i co chwila prosiła o powtórzenie.

– Zasunął mi z kolana prosto w klejnoty! Myślałem, że mi oczy wyskoczą! Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się tego nauczył... – Napchał jedzenia do ust, aż policzki miał pełne jak chomik. Intensywnie pracował szczękami, patrząc na minę Ellen.

– Zbiłeś go? – spytała zaniepokojona. – Ukarałeś go?

– Nie. – Zapewnił. – Ale byłem naprawdę blisko, kiedy próbował odjechać Impalą.

Ellen usiadła na najbliższym krześle.

Dean przeżuł kolejną porcję, przełknął. Pokiwał głową.

– Był tyle – pokazał na paznokciu – żeby ruszyć. Ledwo zdążyłem go wywlec, zanim nacisnął gaz. Mówię ci, istne wariactwo! Potem już w trakcie jazdy złapał mi za kierownicę i omal nie wpakował nas na drzewo. O, i jeszcze stwierdził, że sam mógłby być alfą, bo mógłby mnie pokonać. Bo jest szybki i sam się przekonałem, że mnie zbił dwa razy.  I ukradł mi samochód. I zagroził, że jeśli go zbiję, to ucieknie do lasu...

– ...polować na króliki – powiedzieli oboje jednocześnie, wybuchając śmiechem.

– Co wam tak wesoło? – spytał Bobby, wchodząc. –  Jak wizyta? Wszystko w porządku?  Strasznie długo was nie było! Szliście z miasta tyłem i na rękach, czy co?

Dean wymienił spojrzenia z Ellen.

– Ty opowiedz, a ja sprawdzę, czy jednak nie wybrał się na te króliki. – Dean wytarł usta papierowym ręcznikiem, poklepał Bobby’ego po ramieniu i wszedł na piętro.

Omega spał, zwinięty na łóżku w ciasny precelek, w ubraniu. Dean stanął nad nim i po prostu patrzył. Węszył. Uśmiechnął się. Nakrył go kocem. Dziś było dużo emocji. Dużo biegania po lesie. Nic dziwnego, że padł jak betka.

Omega poruszył się. Fala zapachu uniosła się nad ciepłą skórą. Dean ostrożnie pochylił się nad nim, wsadził nos w zagłębienie szyi, przy uchu i niuchnął. Polizał.

Nie chciał go obudzić. Chciał tylko posmakować. Omega mruknął coś przez sen.  Dean zamarł. Poczekał, aż oddech omegi zwolni i znów, tylko delikatniej niuchnął. Mhm. Przymknął oczy. Zapachy innych członków stada były prostsze. Rozróżniał subtelne nuty emocji: strachu, gniewu, radości, ale generalnie każdy z nich pachniał jedną, równą kompozycją. Woń omegi była znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Znacznie bardziej zmienna. Inaczej pachniał przed, w trakcie i po gorączce. Inaczej rano, inaczej wieczorem. Inaczej kiedy się złościł, inaczej kiedy spał. Inaczej kilka miesięcy temu, inaczej teraz. Jednocześnie miał własną, unikalną woń, której nie gubił nawet zaraz po kryciu, gdy zapach alfy dominował tak, że inne wilki nie byłyby w stanie jej wychwycić. Woń, którą Dean wyczuwał nawet jeśli była zbyt słaba dla innych, która prowadziła go przez ostępy, błoto, nawet strumień – dzięki czemu nie stracił śladu malca ani na moment w trakcie jego ucieczki. Potrafiłby go wywęszyć wszędzie, wiedział to.

Nawet jeśli każdego dnia pachniał inaczej.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że omega przygląda mu się spod rzęs. Odwraca. Czeka. Dean pochylił się, docisnął nos do tego najbardziej pachnącego miejsca, za uchem, na linii włosów. Polizał.

Potem jeszcze raz. Szerokie, mokre liźnięcie po całym karku, aż do żuchwy. Omega przysunął się nieco w jego stronę. Alfa niuchnął go znów. Przesunął nosem po policzku, po skroni, zanurzył się we włosy. Omega znów się nieco przysunął.

Dłonie alfy wsunęły się pod koc.

Omega zaczął unosić się na łokciach, pochylając głowę, przyciskając czoło do prześcieradła. Wygiął plecy, kiedy alfa zaczął przesuwać zębami po jego karku. Nie gryźć. Delikatnie wodzić po skórze. Zręczne palce alfy wsunęły się pod niego i po chwili wyswobodziły z ubrania. Sięgnęły między uda. Omega podciągnął kolana pod brzuch i rozjechał je na boki, czując że alfa zawisa nad nim, ustawia się za jego biodrami, nie przestając niuchać i lizać karku i ramion i kręgosłupa. Mokry ślad na łopatce. Lekkie uszczypnięcie samymi koniuszkami zębów.

Omega westchnął. Jęknął. Cofnął biodra, szukając czegoś, co powinno tam być, ale alfa też się cofnął. Jeszcze nie czas. Jeszcze nie... – uznał, drocząc się z omegą. Znów zaczął niuchać, węszyć. Włosy są wspaniałym rezerwuarem woni. Miękkie i sypkie. Kręcą się na końcach i można się w nich zgubić jak w ciemnym lesie. Alfa pozwala sobie się zgubić na parę chwil, czując jak omega pod nim zaczyna się wiercić niecierpliwie, wić i szukać biodrami jego bioder. Jęk. Skomlący, proszący dźwięk.

Alfa uśmiecha się do siebie, nadal schowany w ciemnym lesie. Ale nie jest okrutny. Niesie ulgę małemu omedze. Sięga dłonią w inne ciemne i nieco bardziej wilgotne miejsce. Omega natychmiast napiera na jego palce, ale alfa znów się cofa. Omega pojmuje wskazówkę. Zastyga, powstrzymując swój głód. Musi się zdać na alfę. Musi poczekać na to, co alfa mu chce dać, w swoim tempie. Omega przyciska twarz do prześcieradła, pościel tłumi serię skarg i próśb.

Alfa nagradza go, wsuwając w niego palec. Odrobinkę. Omega napiera biodrami i znów zostaje ukarany cofnięciem tak wyczekiwanego  wypełnienia . Unosi głowę i patrzy do tyłu z pretensją. Twarz alfy jest tak blisko, że ich nosy się stykają. Wargi. Mokry pocałunek. Mokre liźnięcie. Alfa chwyta go zębami za ucho i ciągnie, delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Omega znów opada na prześcieradło, wypychając biodra wysoko, najwyżej jak tylko może, w końcu sięga alfy, czuje go, czuje to, co zaraz powinno się w nim znaleźć, co go wypełni.

Nie trzeba palca, omega jest już gotów, czuje wilgoć na wewnętrznej stronie ud, czuje że jest już otwarty, nie chce dłużej czekać, prosi, skomli, ponagla alfę. Oferuje się, wypina zachęcająco, kręci i wierci, zaprasza w siebie. Najładniej jak potrafi, najbardziej ulegle. Chce się przypodobać alfie, żeby alfa w końcu zechciał, czemu alfa nie chce?  Co omega może jeszcze zrobić, żeby alfa zechciał? Omega popada w desperację, ale w końcu alfa przyjmuje zaproszenie i wchodzi w omegę jednym długim posunięciem.

Wchodzi i wychodzi. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Długie, solidne suwy potężnego alfy, rozpierające uczucie wypełnienia, z początku bolesne, na tyle, że omega popiskuje i zaciska szczęki, ale to uczucie szybko mija i nadchodzi inne, napływające gorąco, jak ukrop, jak upał, jak żar z nieba, na skórze i w środku, mięśnie, które pracują, mięśnie, które ustępują pod naporem tego tłoka, który wpycha się w omegę, wpycha się i wypełnia go, wybija rytm, któremu omega może się tylko poddać i poddaje, nie ma wyjścia, jest tylko ten rytm, to suwanie, prześcieradło pod policzkiem, krótkie stęknięcia na końcu każdego wydechu, jakby omega był instrumentem do wydawania dźwięków, jęków, skomlenia. 

Omega wygina się i wygina, próbując pomóc alfie go wypełnić, próbując wziąć wszystko  i więcej.  Próbując znieść ten potężny tłok i nie dać się złamać, nie dać się rozpołowić, zmieścić go w sobie, aż ten ruch staje się zbyt obsesyjny, nie do wytrzymania, ten rytm jest zbyt szybki i omega odpływa w tym ukropie z podbrzusza, tracąc poczucie, gdzie jest i nagle nadchodzi skurcz, potężny, cała fala skurczów, jeden za drugim, jeden za drugim i omega zaciska oczy ze wszystkich sił, palce na prześcieradle, uda na udach alfy, mięśnie na tłoku, który teraz wyrzuca w omegę lepką, gorącą lawę.

Omega nie krzyczy. Nie oddycha. Dopiero po ustaniu ostatniego skurczu nabiera ostrożnie powietrza, jakby wynurzył się z wody, jakby przebił się z głębiny przez kryształową taflę jeziora, pełną błysków, oślepiających tęczowych błysków.

I lśnienia.

Alfa jeszcze jest w nim.  Jeszcze trochę lawy. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie. Jeszcze dwa lub trzy kolejne. Jeszcze trochę gorącego, lepkiego nasienia, wypływającego z omegi na uda, na prześcieradło. Omega czuje teraz palce alfy zaciśnięte na swoich biodrach. Czuje, że alfa trzyma go naprawdę mocno i jest w tym coś kojącego. Coś, co sprawia, że omega czuje się bezpiecznie. Alfa go trzyma. Alfa nie pozwoli mu się zgubić. Alfa go zawsze znajdzie. Alfa zawsze będzie z nim.

Alfa pochyla się i chwyta kark omegi miedzy swoje mocne, szeroko rozwarte szczęki. Zostawia kolejny mały, nadbiegnięty krwią ślad. 

– Jesteś mój – mówi szorstko. Warczy groźnie. – Mój.

Omega tym razem wcale się nie boi. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiecha się i zapada w sen, czując mokre liźnięcia wszędzie. Ciepło koca otulającego go jak kokon. Ręce alfy wokół siebie jak obręcz, brzuch alfy za swoimi plecami jak mur, który osłania omegę przed niesprawiedliwym światem pełnym niedobrych doktorów. Nogi zaplecione wokół własnych nóg. Alfa go przyciska do siebie, mocno, mocno, aż omega musi pisnąć, że za mocno, że nie może złapać tchu i uścisk się nieco luzuje, ale tylko trochę i ostatnie, co słyszy omega to: kocham cię, ty głupi mały psiaku.


	12. GOŚCIE

– Zostaw, łaskoczesz! – Omega próbował się wyślizgnąć spod alfy, chichocząc i prychając. – Łaskoczesz! Przestań!

– Dwie godziny temu kto prosił, żebym nie przestawał? – powiedział alfa a jego gorący oddech na szyi omegi sprawił, że przez omegę przeleciał skurcz, jakby go ktoś podpiął do prądu. – Kto się napraszał? Hm? Kto się wypinał?

Omega mruknął coś niewyraźnie, kręcąc głową, pod gorącymi jak ukrop liźnięciami i pocałunkami.

– Kto skomlił, żebym wreszcie  zaczął ? Hm? – Dokuczał alfa, śmiejąc się cicho, patrząc jak omega robi się czerwony i próbuje zasłonić się ramionami. – Kto  błagał ?

Kolejne liźnięcie za uchem, kolejne pieszczotliwe ukąszenie w szyję, w ucho. Palce przesuwające się po ciele omegi, wzbudzające kolejne fale dreszczy. Omega czuł, że policzki mu płoną i z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie chciał patrzeć na alfę, wiedząc, że alfa ma rację. Że to on sam prosił. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę sam chciał ściągnąć spodnie, dla alfy. Nie tylko dla alfy. Dla siebie. Bo to było  przyjemne . To nie była gorączka, to on sam chciał. Dla siebie.

Kolejna fala łaskotek wyrwała mu z piersi śmiech i piski.

– Wiesz, że jesteś moim a... – Zaczął pytać alfa, ale nagle podniósł głowę, zaniepokojony. Nasłuchiwał. Węszył.

Omega opuścił ramiona i wykręcił się tak, żeby popatrzeć na okno. Alfa zszedł z niego i sięgnął po pasek, wciągnął w szlufki dżinsów, wychodząc z sypialni. Omega słyszał jak zbiega po schodach.

I ktoś podjechał samochodem pod dom.

Dean stanął na werandzie wyprostowany, z rękami na biodrach.

– Pan Winchester? Dean Winchester? – spytał obcy, wysiadłszy w wozu. To był zaniedbany łazik z demobilu, z łatami  na karoserii i nieco startymi oponami. Obcy był potężny, cuchnął agresją i strachem. Cudzym strachem. Ale teraz przyjął postawę, jaką powinien przyjąć alfa na terenie innego alfy, jeśli nie chce atakować i przybył w pokojowych zamiarach.

Trzymał w ręku czapkę z daszkiem, przepoconą i wyblakłą od słońca.

Dean skinął przyjaźnie, schodząc ze schodka. Znak, że gotów jest wysłuchać przybysza.

– Nazywam się Zac Goodwill. – Obcy wyciągnął rękę i Dean uścisnął ją bez ociągania. Silny, twardy dotyk z obu stron. Dwie silne  alfy. – Powiedziano mi w mieście, że pan tu mieszka. Wydzierżawiłem od pańskiego sąsiada, Shurleya, ten kawałek lasu za rzeką. 

Machnął za siebie.

– Psią Łąkę? – spytał Dean. Obcy pokręcił głową zdziwiony. – Tak nazywamy ten teren... Nie ma tam psów i nie ma łąki, nie wiem skąd ta nazwa.  Ale tak się przyjęło. Bukowy las za rowem i mała chata z ziemianką na tyłach? Dobre miejsce na polowania. Można oskórować zwierzynę, futra rozpiąć na żerdziach, mięso schować na kilka dni do ziemianki a tłuszcz wytopić w tej kadzi na podwórku. – Przypomniał sobie Dean. – I można ustawić wędzarnię. Jak ktoś lubi wędzonki.

– No to tak, musi być to. Tylko nie widziałem tam żadnych żerdzi a kadzi przydałoby się dobre szorowanie piaskiem i trochę lutowania! – Roześmiał się gardłowo, zerkając za Deana. Dean zmarszczył brwi, zanim się odwrócił.

Za nim stał Sam i Ellen, wiedział o tym, ale teraz trzasnęły drzwi i na werandzie zjawił się omega. Cholerny omega, intensywnie pachnący świeżym kryciem i tą swoją słodką, oszałamiającą wonią, jak jakieś cholerne ciastko z kremem przed nosem kogoś kto nie jadł ze trzy tygodnie. Omega, wyglądający jak cholerna reklama wszystkiego, czego się chce od życia. Nawet w tych starych, za luźnych dżinsach po Deanie, z wystrzępionymi nogawkami i w spranej, błękitnej koszulce Gartha, jedynego z watahy o zbliżonym rozmiarze do omegi. Gapił się teraz na obcego tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, jeszcze większymi niż zwykle i bardziej błyszczącymi, potargany i rumiany jak cholerna królewna Śnieżka. 

I wkurzał Deana. Bo ten obcy alfa na niego patrzył. I Dean wiedział, co widzi w tym spojrzeniu. I cholernie mu się to nie podobało. Ledwo powstrzymał ostrzegawcze warczenie. Za to spojrzał na Ellen i ona w jednej sekundzie zrobiła w tył zwrot i zgarnęła chłopca do domu.

– W czym mógłbym pomóc sąsiadowi? – Dean wrócił spojrzeniem do przybysza, który o pół chwilki za długo patrzył na drzwi, które zamknęły się za Ellen. Dean dokładnie policzył, że to pół chwilki trwało trzy i ćwierć sekundy. O trzy i ćwierć za długo.

– Słyszałem, że tu lasy pełne zwierzyny i chciałbym w rzeczy samej trochę zapolować. Moja wataha jest mała, raptem cztery wszystkiego, ze mną. – Wyjaśnił pospiesznie, wskazując na swojego łazika, z którego wraz z nim wysiadł drobniejszy i nieco schludniejszy facet w podobnym ubraniu, z podobną czapką w ręku. Trzymał się przy samochodzie i nie wtrącał w rozmowę dwóch alf. – Terenów tutejszych dobrze nie znam, więc nie chciałbym, jeśli który z nas wejdzie w szkodę, przypadkiem, żeby wyniknęły jakieś niesnaski, bo my nie po to tu przyjechaliśmy i nie szukamy zwady. Przywitać się chciałem, uprzedzić, gdyby się zdarzyło w kniei, na szlaku spotkać. 

– Rozumiem. – Dean istotnie rozumiał. Bardzo rozsądne podejście przybysza. Psia Łąka to niewielki teren. Shurley nie był wilkiem, tylko cywilem, zwykłym człowiekiem, i czasem nieopatrznie dzierżawił go obcym, nie wiedząc nic o panujących wśród wilków porządkach i tym, że najbliżsi sąsiedzi, całkiem spora, ale miła rodzina to jedna z kilku zamieszkujących okolicę watah. Miasto, oddalone o niespełna piętnaście mil zamieszkiwały pospołu nieświadomi niczego ludzie i świadome wszystkiego wilki.

– Więc, gdyby któryś z moich wszedł niechcący w szkodę, to nie trzeba się denerwować, tylko zagnać go z powrotem na właściwy teren. – Obcy machnął ręką i jego milczący towarzysz podszedł do tarasu i położył na schodkach czapkę. Cofnął się zaraz, nie patrząc ani na swojego ani na drugiego alfę.

– Lasy tu obfite. Nie będziemy sobie wyliczać tych paru jardów na granicy, jednego czy dwóch jelonków, gdyby coś. – Dean skinął i Sammy podszedł, chwycił czapkę, powęszył i podał mu.  Dean powęszył zapach obcej watahy i jeszcze raz skinął głową.

– No tośmy dogadani! Bardzo się cieszę z tak szacownego sąsiedztwa! W mieście się o panu nasłuchałem samych dobrych rzeczy i powiem, że nie wierzyłem we wszystko, ale teraz widzę, że ludzie tu porządni i gościnni. I my nie zamierzamy gościnności ani prawom własności uchybiać. – Zobowiązał się ponownie. Skinął, założył czapkę i wsiadł do łazika.

Dean obserwował ich póki nie zniknęli na końcu drogi.

– Sammy, zadzwoń do tartaku i zwołaj resztę watahy. Chcę ich mieć tu jeszcze tej nocy. Bobby? – Bobby wyszedł z cienia i podszedł do alfy.

– Nie podoba mi się ten cały Zac. – Bobby niuchnął czapkę i skrzywił się. – Dużo strachu. Dużo stresu. 

–  To jego omega?

– Kryty, ale nie para. – Bobby miał więcej doświadczenia i Dean polegał na jego opiniach. – Nie podoba mi się, że będą tak blisko Ellen i małego. Powinniśmy wreszcie wykupić tego Shurleya. Sprowadza tu jakieś tałatajstwo. Nawet tu nie mieszka.  

– Tak. – Dean zamyślił się.– Złożyłem mu ofertę, ale pomówię z nim ponownie. Może wreszcie się zgodzi. Daję mu już naprawdę dobrą cenę, ale jeszcze dorzucę górką. Może się wreszcie skusi.

Weszli do kuchni, gdzie omega siedział przy stole i jadł płatki z mlekiem. Ellen podniosła na nich wzrok.

– Nie podoba mi się... – Zaczęła zaniepokojona, ale Bobby podniósł rękę i umilkła, by wysłuchać alfy.

– Nam też nie. Jeszcze dziś zjawi się reszta watahy. Zostawię tu Jo i Popielca. Kevin jest potrzebny w tartaku, ale powinien sobie poradzić z cywilami i robotą. Zostawię mu też Annę. Poradzą sobie. Będzie Jo, Popielec, Bobby, Sammy i ja. I Garth. – Bobby skinął głową na znak, że to dobry plan. 

Dean przetarł twarz. Teraz najważniejszy element. Spojrzenie, jakim obcy przykleił się do omegi bardzo mu się nie podobało. Bardzo. Było w nim coś... lepkiego. I coś... jakby... obietnica. Jakby ten obcy alfa w czeluściach swoich wilczych, kosmatych myśli przysiągł sobie:  jeszcze się zobaczymy . Dean znów ledwie powstrzymał warkot, który chciał się wyrwać z głębi gardła.

– Ty! –  Wskazał palcem omegę, który poderwał się nerwowo. – Jeszcze raz zobaczę, jak wyłazisz nieproszony do obcych to popamiętasz! Mówię poważnie. – Zmarszczył się groźnie i dla lepszego efektu dodał warknięcie z obnażeniem zębów. – Masz od teraz trzymać się starszych. Naprawdę trzymać, to znaczy, że mają mieć cię w zasięgu wzroku tak, żeby w każdej chwili mogli policzyć piegi na twoim nosie. Rozumiesz? Masz nie odchodzić od domu dalej niż do linii drzew. Żadnych ucieczek, bo cię spiorę. Rozumiesz? – Pochylił się nad nim. Omega skinął gorliwie. – A jak zobaczę, że się urywasz na króliki czy gdziekolwiek, to pójdziesz na smycz. Nie żartuję. Przysięgam, nie żartuję. Pamiętasz wyprawę do baru?

Omega miał minę, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

– To będzie tak samo tylko gorzej. – Obiecał surowo Dean. – Nie żartuję. Jedno wykroczenie i idziesz na smycz.

Omega zacisnął wargi i zamrugał gwałtownie, usiłując powstrzymać napływające nagle łzy. Odepchnął miskę, aż trochę mleka wychlapało się na stół i pobiegł na górę. Po chwili usłyszeli taki huk, jakby drzwi wypadły z futryny.

Dean spojrzał na Ellen.

– Ty też – powiedział łagodnie. – Trzymaj się domu. Bobby i ja uważamy, że lepiej będzie mieć na was oko póki ci obcy tu się kręcą. Wiem, że to niewygodne i nie chciałbym za bardzo ograniczać twojej swobody, ale nie chcę się martwić, że tobie albo małemu coś się przytrafi. Okay?

Ellen skinęła poważnie. Bobby przytrzymał ją za rękę i pocałował, kiedy Dean się odwrócił a potem obaj wyszli pospiesznie.

Ellen poszła na górę porozmawiać z omegą.


	13. SMYCZ

– Nienawidzę go! Jest niedobry! Nie będę z nim spać! Nie będę z nim mieszkać, wyprowadzę się do letniej chaty! Tam sobie będę mieszkać ze szczeniaczkiem i będę polować na króliki! Sam wyżywię siebie i szczeniaczka! I nie potrzebuję wcale nikogo! – krzyczał i rzucał poduszkami po pokoju.

– Mnie też kazał się pilnować. Kazał mi trzymać się blisko domu. – Ellen usiadła na łóżku. – Martwi się o nas. Troszczy się, żeby nic nam się nie stało.

– Ukradnę mu samochód i smycz i wszystko! Nie będzie na mnie krzyczał! Nie weźmie mnie na smycz! – Omega zaczął wyrzucać wszystko z komody w poszukiwaniu zapasowych kluczyków do Impali. – Pojadę daleko, gdzie nie ma alf i nie ma omeg i sam sobie wychowam szczeniaczka! Bez nikogo! Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, że mnie weźmie na smycz! Sam wychowam szczeniaczka!

Ellen uśmiechnęła się i przewróciła oczami.

– Dobrze, ukradniesz mu samochód i wyprowadzisz się daleko do letniej chaty i będziesz polować na króliki i wychowywać szczeniaczka. Sam. Ale na razie może zejdziemy na dół? Zrobię popcorn i pooglądamy telewizję? Co? – Zaproponowała. – A jak Dean wróci to mu nagadasz, aż mu w pięty pójdzie, co?

Omega klapnął ciężko na dywan, między porozrzucane ubrania.

– Śmiejesz się ze mnie! Nie myślisz, że jestem poważny! Wszyscy mnie traktują, jakbym nie był poważny! Nikt się ze mną nie liczy! Nie jestem szczeniaczkiem! Sam będę mieć szczeniaczka! Jestem kimś! - Zadarł nos.

– Jesteś! Oczywiście, że jesteś! – Ellen usiadła koło niego. – Jesteś kimś bardzo ważnym. Bardzo. Dlatego Dean był taki surowy, bo się martwi o ciebie. I nie chce, żebyś się wpakował w jakąś niebezpieczną sytuację. Żebyś znów uciekł. – Popatrzyła na niego, podnosząc brwi i jej mina mówiła, że wszyscy uważają, że jego głównym zajęciem jest uciekanie i pakowanie się w kłopoty. – Ci ludzie, których widziałeś... Dean i Bobby uważają, że mogą być niezbyt przyjaźni. Chcą, żebyśmy oboje – podkreśliła celowo, że dotyczy to też jej – trzymali się domu i byli pod opieką watahy. Ja też jestem omegą, pamiętasz? Dean się martwi i prawdę mówiąc, ma powody. Co było w drodze powrotnej? Opowiedział mi, jak uciekłeś do lasu i musiał cię gonić. I chciałeś odjechać Impalą. A przecież nawet nie umiesz prowadzić. Dziwisz mu się, że nakrzyczał na ciebie, żebyś nie uciekał teraz, kiedy ci obcy są w pobliżu? Dean się martwi o ciebie – powtórzyła po raz któryś, żeby omega wreszcie to zrozumiał.

Obruszył się i wydął wargi.

– Wcale nie ucieknę. Nie będę uciekał, ale niech nie mówi, że mnie weźmie na smycz. – Zaplótł ramiona, obrażony, ale spokojniejszy. – Jest głupi! Nienawidzę go! Cuchnie jak zdechła wiewiórka i nie będę z nim spać!

Poderwał się, złapał koce, poduszkę i wymaszerował z sypialni. Ellen zakryła dłońmi twarz i śmiała się, aż pociekły jej łzy. Biedny alfa. Tak się starał być groźny, warczał i pokazywał kły, a jak wróci czeka go potężna przeprawa z jednym bardzo rozżalonym omegą. I możliwe, że do kompletu nocleg na kanapie.

 

* * *

  

Reszta watahy zjawiła się wieczorem. Garth, Kevin, Anna, Jo, Popielec. Wszyscy byli beta, jedni prawie tak silni jak alfy – Anna czy Jo, inni bardziej przyjaźni i łagodniejsi, jak Garth. On i Kevin byli prawie tak drobni jak omega, ale dużo silniejsi. Kevin kierował tartakiem i z pomocą Anny zarządzał pracującymi w nim ludźmi, prowadził księgi i sprzedaż. Był cichy i skupiony, ale na swój sposób bardzo twardy i wszyscy liczyli się z tym, co mówił. Kiedy już zabierał głos.

Popielec był prawdziwym abnegatem. Mimo że dołączył dość dawno do watahy, wciąż trzymał się na uboczu i czasem zachowywał jakby nadal był samotnym wilkiem. Szlajającym się po nocach w dzikich ostępach, patrolującym granice i często zapuszczającym się głębiej, na obce tereny. Czasem wdawał się w bójki z obcymi wilkami, czasem przesiadywał w barze i nie wracał całymi dniami do legowiska. Ale bardzo szanował alfę – z wzajemnością, i wataha mogła na niego liczyć.

Wszyscy zjechali razem, zapełnili dom  swoją hałaśliwą obecnością i nagle zrobiło się ciasno i trochę obco, pomyślał omega, tym razem naprawdę blisko trzymając się Ellen. To była jego wataha, ale słabo ich znał a oni słabo znali jego.

Obserwowali go.

Czuł się nieswojo pod tymi spojrzeniami. Wiedzieli, że jest parą alfy i wiedzieli o szczeniaczku. Zachowywali się życzliwie i łagodnie, ale i tak czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować i najchętniej by schował się w sypialni, ale Ellen powiedziała, że powinien zostać. Że musi oswoić się z rodziną. Że nie może zawsze przed wszystkim uciekać. To zabrzmiało jakby był tchórzem a omega nie chciał być tchórzem.

Będzie dzielny, obiecał sobie.  I został.

Garth i Sammy uprzątnęli salon tak, że można było przenieść tam stół z kuchni i drugi z jadalni, złączyć je oba, żeby wszyscy mogli wygodnie usiąść do późnej kolacji, przyszykowanej przez Ellen.

Na szczycie usiadł alfa, obok Bobby i Ellen. Po lewej ręce alfy Sammy. Potem Jo, Kevin, Anna, Popielec, Garth i omega na końcu stołu. Alfa sięgnął do półmiska i wybrał sobie jeden z dobrze przysmażonych steków. Podziękował Ellen za przygotowanie im posiłku i przywitał jeszcze raz każdego członka watahy z osobna. Każdego zapytał, jak się ma, zauważał zmiany w wyglądzie lub pytał o jakieś sprawy, które świadczyły, że dobrze ich znał i się nimi interesował. Omega obserwował ich w skupieniu, nachylony nad talerzem. Starał się wyciągnąć wnioski. Nie czuł strachu w powietrzu. Nikt się nie bał alfy. Wszyscy z watahy byli rozluźnieni i zadowoleni, że tu są. Uśmiechali się i żartowali ze sobą. Mówili sobie miłe rzeczy. Słuchali się uważnie. Podawali sobie nawzajem jedzenie.

Alfa wrócił z Bobbym niedawno i nie zdążył pomówić z omegą. W ogóle na niego nie patrzył. Omega pomyślał, że może Ellen powiedziała alfie, co krzyczał w sypialni. Może alfa się obraził.

Może lepiej, że siedzieli tak daleko od siebie.

Omega grzebał w talerzu, nagle nie mając apetytu. Ci ludzie z łazika wcale nie wyglądali na miłych. Tamten alfa cuchnął bardzo źle. Omega nie chciałby zostać z nim sam na sam. Widział, jak tamten na niego spojrzał, kiedy wyszedł na werandę. Potem Ellen od razu go zabrała do środka, ale to krótkie spojrzenie... Omega się wstrząsnął. Dean niepotrzebnie na niego krzyczał i groził smyczą. Omega i tak by nie chciał się teraz oddalić od domu.

Prawdę mówiąc, wolałby teraz być ciągle ze swoim alfą.

Dobrze by było, żeby alfa go zawołał. Dobrze by było znów siedzieć obok i czuć ciepło alfy, jego mięśnie i ręce i szczęki, i zapach, taki przytłaczający, który odstraszy wszystkie złe wilki. Omega spojrzał ponad stół, między półmiskami i wazami, na alfę.

I alfa też na niego spojrzał i uśmiechnął się tym swoim małym uśmieszkiem, samym kącikiem warg, który omega znał, bo tak się uśmiechał, dzieląc z nim miskę. A potem odwrócił znów do Bobby’ego i rozmawiali, ale omega odetchnął raźniej i zabrał się do jedzenia steku. Okazało się, że jednak wcale nie stracił apetytu, wręcz przeciwnie – był bardzo, naprawdę bardzo głodny.

Po kolacji była narada, w połowie której omega wymknął się na górę, nie mogąc już utrzymać powiek ze zmęczenia. Szybko się umył, rozebrał i wślizgnął do łóżka. Zasnął nie wiadomo kiedy.

Nie poczuł, kiedy alfa przyszedł i położył się koło niego. Obudził się przed  świtem, wciśnięty w bok alfy, kurczowo trzymając go za koszulkę. Alfa obejmował go jedną ręką, drugą trzymając pod głową. Omega trochę się odkrył, bo było mu za duszno pod kocami, którymi nie pamiętał, żeby się przykrywał.

– Przestań się wiercić – powiedział alfa rozespanym głosem. – I przykryj się, bo się przeziębisz. – Przekręcił się na bok. Sprężyny zatrzeszczały pod jego ciężarem. Omega ześlizgnął się jeszcze bardziej w jego kierunku i poczuł, że oba ramiona alfy zamykają się wokół niego.

– Dean?... – wyszeptał. Alfa stęknął.

– Śpij.

Omega zamknął buzię, ale znów zaczął się kręcić.

– Co? – Dał za wygraną alfa, odemknąwszy jedno oko.

– Nie ukradnę ci samochodu...

– Dziękuję.

– ...jak ty przestaniesz mnie straszyć smyczą.

– Ugh... Okay. Śpij.

Omega chwilkę leżał cicho z policzkiem na piersi alfy, słuchając jego oddechu i wolnego, spokojnego bicia serca.

– I nie wyprowadzę się do letniej chaty, żeby wychowywać szczeniaczka.

– Nie? – spytał Dean w półśnie. – To dobrze. Cieszę się.

– Chociaż mógłbym. – Zastrzegł omega. – Potrafiłbym wyżywić siebie i szczeniaczka. Umiem polować i w ogóle.

Dean otworzył oczy.

– Powiedziałem Ellen, że się wyprowadzę, ale jeśli nie będziesz mnie straszyć smyczą i krzyczeć, że popamiętam, to zostanę. To jest też twój szczeniaczek, nie tylko mój. – Oświadczył łaskawie omega. – Chociaż mój trochę bardziej. W końcu to ja go noszę.

Dean podniósł brwi, słuchając coraz uważniej.

– Moglibyśmy co prawda cię odwiedzać. Ja i szczeniaczek. Czasami. Albo ty nas, w letniej chacie. – Omega przekręcił się na plecy, zastanawiając się na głos. – Nauczyłbym go polować na króliki. I na jeże i oposy i wiewiórki i łapać żaby i myszy i krety... – Wyliczał wszystkie znane sobie małe zwierzęta. – Mielibyśmy mnóstwo jedzenia. Całe góry. Poproszę Ellen, żeby nauczyła mnie gotować. Rosół. Szczeniaczki chyba lubią rosół? – zapytał i odpowiedział sobie natychmiast. – Na pewno. Wszyscy lubią! Będę gotować dla szczeniaczka i karmić go i wychowam go na alfę. Żeby nikt go nigdy nie straszył smyczą.

– Cas? – wtrącił wreszcie Dean.

– Mhm?

– Nie wyprowadzisz się do letniej chaty.

– No, mówię że nie – powiedział omega. –  Ale bym mógł.

– Nie mógłbyś. Przestań fantazjować i idź spać.

Omega chwilę leżał, gapiąc się na sufit i kiedy Dean już znów zaczął zasypiać, podniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na swojego alfę.

– Mógłbym.

– Cholera! Idź wreszcie spać! – wrzasnął Dean.

– Mógłbym! Gdybym tylko chciał! – Omega poderwał się i usiadł na krawędzi materaca. – I właśnie chcę!

– Nigdzie się nie wyprowadzisz! – Dean złapał go za ramię, ale omega ściągnął nocną lampkę i walnął go tak, jak w lesie konarem. Dean znów się dał zaskoczyć. – Oż, ty mały!... – Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, rzucając się na drugą stronę łóżka, ale omega tym razem naprawdę był szybszy.

Trzasnęły drzwi i bose stopy omegi zatupały po schodach.

Dean złapał go na werandzie.

– Co. Ja. Powiedziałem? – wysyczał, gotując się z wściekłości. – O ucieczkach?

– Nie, nie chcę! Nie! Nie rób tego! – Rozdarł się omega rozpaczliwie, kiedy poczuł, że Dean ciągnie go przez podwórko do zaparkowanej pod wiatą Impali. – Ellen! Ellen! Ratuj!

Zapaliły się światła w domu.

Dean otworzył bagażnik, z szarpiącym się omegą pod pachą i sięgnął po smycz.

– Mó... wiłem?... Do... cholery...? – Sapał, próbując nie zrobić krzywdy omedze, a jednocześnie utrzymać go szarpiącego się i wyślizgującego jak piskorz. – Ostrze...gałem! Mówiłem! Żadnych... ucieczek! Mówiłem!

– Dean... Dean, uspokójmy się, proszę... – Ellen podeszła z wyciągniętymi rękami. – Na pewno wszystko się da wyjaśnić...

– Ellen! Ellen, ja nie chcę! Umrę! Ucieknę! Nienawidzę cię! – Omega darł się jak opętany, waląc pięściami i kopiąc na oślep.

– Zostaw malca, pomówię z nim... – prosiła Ellen, ale Dean był już tak wściekły, że tylko na nią spojrzał, warcząc, jak chwilę przed atakiem. Cofnęła się natychmiast, podnosząc ręce i przechylając głowę tak, żeby odsłonić szyję.

Echo płaczu i krzyku omegi poniosło się w las. Wataha przyglądała się z werandy, jak alfa przygina omegę do ziemi, wsadza mu kark między swoje uda i zapina smycz. Sięga po skórzany pasek i zapina go na nadgarstkach omegi, złączonych za plecami. Potem wymierza kilka solidnych klapsów w tyłek i zagania do domu, nie przejmując się widownią urządzanego właśnie przedstawienia.

Omega po drodze kopnął krzesło, uciekł do salonu, obleciał stół, wrzeszcząc, że nienawidzi alfy, że chce umrzeć, że ukradnie samochód i ucieknie, zwalił telewizor, pokaleczył stopy na szkle, rozbeczał się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy alfa w końcu podniósł go wysoko, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniósł do sypialni.

Poranek był ciężki.

Bobby przy śniadaniu powiedział, że trudno, przykro na to patrzeć, ale Dean miał rację. Omega powinien wiedzieć, że to dla jego własnego dobra. Że przekroczył wszystkie granice. Że nie może wiecznie uciekać. Że nie może się tak zachowywać. Że alfa jest alfą a omega omegą. Że ci ludzie na Psiej Łące są zbyt niepewni a omega nosi szczeniaczka. I że naprawdę nie może uciekać. I że został ostrzeżony. I że naprawdę przesadził.

Ellen i reszta to rozumieli.

Ale wspomnienie krzyków i płaczu omegi wisiało nad domem jak ciemna, gradowa chmura. Dean też był jak gradowa chmura. Po śniadaniu powiedział Ellen, żeby zajrzała do malca i upewniła się, że wszystko z nim dobrze, dała mu jeść i pić, ale zakazał zdejmować smycz i opuszczać sypialnię.

– Co to za wymysły z letnią chatą i wychowywaniem szczeniaczka samemu? – spytał, kiedy zeszła. Nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego poinformowała:

– Nie chce jeść. – Odwróciła się, odstawiając talerz wystygłych zupełnie kiełbasek, jajek i świeżo wyjętych z pieca maślanych bułeczek, którymi próbowała skusić omegę.

Dean popatrzył na nią. Westchnął. Przetarł twarz. Spojrzał na watahę, tłoczącą się przy stole. Rozpierzchli się w kilkadziesiąt sekund.

– Nie byłem za ostry. Zrobiłem to, co zapowiedziałem! Mówiłem mu, że to zrobię. Wiedział, co mu grozi. Nie byłem ostry, tylko konsekwentny.

Ellen skinęła nieprzekonana.

– Pomów z nim. Zdejmij to okropieństwo. Pomów. Teraz już opadły emocje, na pewno zrozumiał. Pomów z nim. On cię kocha, szanuje...

– Czyżby? – Przerwał jej kwaśno. – Nie ma dnia, żeby nie urządzał awantur. Żeby nie uciekał! Za bardzo mu popuściłem i teraz są efekty! Ja rozumiem, że ma swoje nastroje, że to moja para, że szczeniaczek w drodze, że miałem mu trochę odpuścić raz czy drugi... Ale to już przeszło wszelkie granice! I nie zdejmę smyczy. Mowy nie ma. Nie docenił tego, co miał, to teraz sobie pochodzi na smyczy i się może nauczy moresu! Ellen, koniec dyskusji.

Trzeciego dnia Ellen znów zeszła z pełnym talerzem.

Dean naprawdę zaczął się martwić.

Omega już raz udowodnił, że potrafi wytrzymać półtora tygodnia bez jedzenia. Uparty maluch. Ale teraz było inaczej. Potrzebował jeść. Jeśli osłabnie, straci szczeniaczka. Dean straci szczeniaczka.

Poszedł na górę.

Omega leżał w kącie na ściągniętym z łóżka kocu. Koniec smyczy przywiązany był do nogi łóżka. Omega mógł spać na łóżku, ale nie chciał. Smyczy starczało, żeby mógł iść sam do łazienki. Związane ręce nie ułatwiały sprawy, ale nie prosił o pomoc. Poza tym przez cały czas milczał. Od trzech dni nie odezwał się ani słówkiem.

Dean stanął nad nim, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Co zrobić. Znów wlać mu kilka klapsów? Miał na to straszną ochotę, ale wiedział, że na omegę to nie zadziała. Jeszcze pogłębi ten upór.

Ukucnął przy nim. Westchnął.

– Martwię się, że zachorujesz –  odezwał się w końcu, szukając najwłaściwszych argumentów. – Bo nie jesz. I śpisz na podłodze.

– Martwisz się tylko szczeniaczkiem. Chcesz tylko szczeniaczka. – Wyrzucił z siebie nagle omega. Miał słaby głos, chrapliwy i niewyraźny. – O to chodziło temu doktorowi. To jest moje zadanie. Dawanie szczeniaczków.  Nie odzywanie się. Nie sprawianie kłopotów. Siedzieć cicho i dawać szczeniaczki.

Uhm, mniej więcej... pomyślał Dean, ale uznał, że nie warto mówić tego na głos.

Omega odwrócił się plecami do niego i twarzą do ściany. To chyba oznaczało koniec rozmowy. Dean wstał. Wyszedł. Przeszedł się wokół domu. Wsiadł w dżipa. Objechał teren. Zajechał nawet do tartaku. Zajrzał to tu to tam, popytał, pooglądał.

Ciężar na piersi rósł i rósł.

Nie byłem za ostry. Byłem konsekwentny – próbował przekonać sam siebie. Ale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Malec wyraźnie powiedział tamtej nocy, że nie ucieknie, jeśli Dean obieca, że nie będzie go straszył. Gdyby Dean nie powiedział tego głupiego zdania o fantazjowaniu... Gdyby zamiast tego powiedział: dobrze, nie będzie smyczy a ty nie wyprowadzaj się do letniej chaty. Tylko tyle. Aż tyle. Gdyby tak powiedział, zamiast tego głupiego zdania.

Czemu w ogóle tak go zdenerwowała myśl, że omega mógłby się wyprowadzić do letniej chaty? Omega nie powiedział, że się wyprowadzi. Powiedział, że by mógł. To nie to samo.

Niepotrzebnie się rozgniewał.  Niepotrzebnie dał sprawom potoczyć się w złym kierunku. Teraz omega leży na podłodze, tyłem do wszystkich, głodny. Coraz słabszy. Stracą szczeniaczka. To małe niebieskookie coś, które widział na monitorze. Na pewno ma niebieskie oczy. Na pewno. Cholera! Straci szczeniaczka i nic już nie da się naprawić. Nic nie będzie tak jak powinno być. Tylko dlatego, że wystraszył się, że omega by mógł.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżał się wieczór a on był prawie pół dnia jazdy od domu. Zdenerwował się nagle. Zadzwonił do Ellen, zapytać jak maluch. Ale nikt nie odebrał. Zadzwonił do Sama. Do Bobby’ego.

Uderzenie adrenaliny było tak nagłe, że omal się nie przemienił bez udziału świadomości, siedząc za kółkiem. Ktoś oddzwonił. Ale nikt z domu. To był Kevin, z tartaku.

– Dean? – spytał bardzo zaniepokojony. – No wreszcie! Miałeś zajęte! Bałem się, że cię nie złapię! Wiem, że widzieliśmy się godzinę temu, ale... Dostałem teraz dziwny telefon.

– Dawaj!

– Mówiłeś, że ci nowi wydzierżawili teren od Shurleya... – Głos Kevina był napięty. – Otóż, wyobraź sobie, że on zadzwonił kwadrans temu do naszego biura i powiedział, że chce przyjąć twoją ofertę. Kupna Psiej Łąki. Zapytałem go o tych ludzi, o tego Zaca i on był bardzo zdziwiony. Powiedział, że nikomu nic nie dzierżawił. Że zgubił twój numer i w końcu jakoś znalazł kontakt do biura, do tartaku i chce przyjąć ofertę. I że nikt z nim nie rozmawiał o dzierżawie.

_Maluch jest w domu._

_Ellen._

_Bobby i Sam nie odbierają._


	14. KOLEJNA UCIECZKA

Dean rozłączył się z Kevinem i zaczął wybierać wszystkie numery watahy po kolei. Żaden nie odbierał. Wrócił do Kevina i powiedział jaka jest sytuacja. Kevin powiedział, że natychmiast ruszają z Anną.

_Maluch jest w domu. Związany. Osłabiony._

 

* * *

 

Był jakieś pięć mil od domu, kiedy nagle coś wypadło na drogę. Zdążył już wyhamować, podskakując na konarach i nierównościach leśnego duktu.

– Dean! Dean! – Wiedział, kto go woła, zanim go zobaczył. Wyczuł woń omegi, zanim go zobaczył. Zanim omega go zawołał. Zdążył wyhamować, zanim omega zawołał.

Wyskoczył z wozu i złapał go w ramiona.

– Uciekłem im! Uciekłem, mają Ellen i Bobby jest ranny, i Sam... uciekłem im!... – Omega dyszał, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Dean posadził go na ziemi, przyniósł koc z dżipa i termos z kawą.

– Odpocznij. Chcę, żebyś mi opowiedział, co się stało, ale najpierw odpocznij. – Otulił go kocem i napoił kawą. Omega nadal miał obrożę, smycz i więzy na nadgarstkach, ale uciekł! Uciekł. Miał trochę siniaków na twarzy i głębokie ugryzienie na ramieniu. Czuć go było świeżą krwią.

– Napadli na nas kilka godzin temu... strzelili do Popielca... jak w telewizji. Ze strzelby! Widziałem, jak leży na podwórku i się nie rusza... usłyszałem huk i wyjrzałem przez okno i widziałem go na podwórku i Ellen przybiegła, żeby mnie uwolnić, ale nie zdążyła. Złapali ją i mnie. Garth leżał związany w kuchni. – Wyliczał ledwie nadążając oddychać. –  Jeden z tamtych trzymał Jo. Nie wiem, co się stało z Samem. Potem ten jeden zaczął kryć Jo, a drugi chciał mnie, ale udałem że zemdlałem i Ellen zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby mnie zostawił bo mam szczeniaczka i ten jeden powiedział, że wytłucze ze mnie twojego bękarta i zaczął mnie bić i chciał ugryźć mnie w kark, ale nie mógł przez obrożę i potem w ramię i chciał mnie kryć, a wtedy zjawił się Sam i zaczął z nim walczyć i Ellen i Bobby też i wszyscy zaczęli walczyć i było takie zamieszanie, że uciekłem. – odetchnął i przechylił głowę. – Co to jest bękart?

Dean rozchylił koc i sprawdził, skąd ta świeża krew. Najwyraźniej nie udało się wytłuc z omegi szczeniaczka, źródłem krwawienia były tylko rany na stopach i to paskudne ugryzienie. Dean wyjął nóż i przeciął obrożę i więzy. Zadzwonił do Kevina.

– Napadli na nich. Mam tu omegę, jesteśmy parę mil od domu. Skieruję go do letniej chaty, odbierzcie go stamtąd i zabierzcie do lekarza. Ja wejdę do domu.

– Pomogę ci! – wrzasnął omega, wyrywając telefon i krzycząc do słuchawki. – Pomogę Deanowi, nie będę w letniej chacie, razem pójdziemy uwolnić Ellen!

– Mowy nie ma, masz zaczekać na Kevina i Annę w letniej chacie!

– Pomogę ci!

– Nie!

Omega ze złością uderzył telefonem w nadkole dżipa i rzucił daleko w krzaki.

– Ej! Zwariowałeś?!

– Kevin jedzie do nas a my idziemy do domu pomóc Ellen i reszcie! – Omega podniósł drżącą pięść. – Zrobiłem to, czego mi zabraniałeś! Zrobiłem to, za co mnie ukarałeś! Uciekłem! UCIEKŁEM, Dean! I uratowałem siebie i szczeniaczka! A teraz uratujemy Ellen i resztę!

 

* * *

 

Popielec oberwał, ale przeżył. Jo również. Sammy i Bobby rozprawili się z dwoma napastnikami a Dean z małą pomocą omegi z dwoma pozostałymi. Ellen powiedziała, że sama nie będzie sprzątać tego całego bałaganu w kuchni. I spytała, co zrobią z ciałami.

Dean kazał ich spalić, razem z łazikiem.

Z rzeczy zostawionych w chacie na Psiej Łące wywnioskowali, że przywódca obcej watahy musiał być jakoś spokrewniony z tym alfą, który porwał omegę do klatki. Zapewne chciał się zemścić za krewniaka i przeliczył się z siłami. Albo chciał przejąć watahę i ziemię alfy Winchestera. W każdym razie skończył jako nadpalone truchło w jakimś wąwozie, z dala od ludzkich ścieżek i oczu.

Omega spał dwa dni bez przerwy. W tym czasie Dean chodził koło niego na paluszkach, sprawdzając, czy oddycha, czy jest opatulony, czy ma ciepło, czy mu nic nie trzeba i czy szczeniaczek na pewno jest na miejscu. Ellen powiedziała, że gdyby nie był, to by na pewno wiedzieli, bo łóżko byłoby jak Morze Czerwone, a nie jest.

Dean potem przeprosił omegę przy wszystkich. Za smycz. Powiedział, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Nie założy omedze smyczy. Bo to nie byłoby w porządku zakładać smycz swojemu alfie.

– Czyli komu?  – Nie zrozumiał omega i wszyscy się śmiali. I potem Ellen mu wytłumaczyła, na ucho.

– Ja jestem? – Zdziwił się a ona pokiwała głową.

Tamtego wieczoru omega cztery razy _ściągał spodnie_ , aż Dean powiedział, że już _naprawdę_ nie ma siły i że omega go _wykończy_. A potem leżeli sobie przytuleni i omega powiedział, że mógłby może zacząć polować na dziki, nie tylko na króliki.

– A mógłbyś nie? – spytał Dean, wdychając słodki, radosny zapach omegi z karku i włosów.

– Czemu? – Nasrożył się omega.

– Bo jeśli będziesz wszystko robił sam, to nie będę miał żadnego zajęcia. A ja też bym chciał do czegoś się przydać. Tobie. – Podparł się na łokciu i patrzył na omegę. – Mogę ci przynosić upolowaną zwierzynę i mogę cię bronić. Na przykład. Jestem w tym całkiem niezły, wiesz? I mogę robić ci od czasu do czasu małego szczeniaczka. Co ty na to? Myślisz, że to wystarczy, żebyś się nie chciał wyprowadzać do letniej chaty i polować na dziki?

Omega się zastanowił.

– Nie wiem. Może – powiedział w końcu. Dean polizał go po karku i za uchem. Omega się roześmiał, bo miał tam od zawsze łaskotki. – Nauczysz mnie jeździć samochodem?

– Już mówiłem, że tak. Ale do tej pory byłeś trochę zajęty uciekaniem ode mnie.

– Jak będę umiał jeździć samochodem, to dopiero ci zacznę uciekać!

Dean i omega zaczęli się śmiać. Dean powiedział, że nieważne ile razy omega ucieknie, bo on go zawsze znajdzie i że trochę sobie odpoczął i jeśli omega dalej ma ochotę to mogą znów _ściągnąć spodnie_. Ewentualnie. Jeśli omega chce. Nie, że muszą, ale mogą. Jeśli chcą - zaczął się trochę jąkać - więc omega przerwał mu bez zbędnej zwłoki:

– Jak cholera, że chcę!

 

_The very happy end?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że mpreg, mpreg, no... mpreg. Jaki jest każdy widzi, ale za parę komentarzy byłabym wdzięczna.  
> (napraszam się!) :D


	15. ZNOWU LATO

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Cas chciał się wyrwać na polowanie. Powiedział, że ma dość pieluch, grzechotek, gumowych kaczuszek i chce zrobić coś wilczego, coś dorosłego...! Dean ochoczo zaoferował, że owszem, ma kilka pomysłów na zrobienie czegoś dorosłego, czegoś bardzo _dorosłego_ i bardzo _wilczego_ i wcale nie muszą ruszać się z domu, ani w ogóle z łóżka, ale jeśli Cas chce to Dean zorganizuje kocyk i nawet kosz piknikowy, Kurczaczkiem zaopiekuje się Ellen a oni pójdą sobie gdzieś na łąkę, daleko w las i będą robić dorosłe rzeczy, aż się zmęczą i nosem im wyjdzie.

Wtedy Cas się zdenerwował, zaczął krzyczeć, że Deanowi tylko jedno w głowie i że on ma tego naprawdę dość i że nikt go nie traktuje poważnie i że jutro wybierze się na polowanie, czy Deanowi się to podoba, czy nie! Dean się roześmiał i powiedział, że owszem, może iść na polowanie, stanąć pod drzewem z lornetką i pooglądać sobie z daleka. Na co Cas powiedział, że ma zamiar zapolować osobiście, na jelonka albo na dzika i Dean się jeszcze przekona. Dean powiedział, że po jego trupie. Cas powiedział, że Dean nie może mu zabronić. Dean powiedział, że może i właśnie zabrania. Nie! Tak! Nie! Właśnie, że tak! Nie możesz! Mogę! Właśnie, że pójdę! Nie w twoim stanie!

No i się wysypało.

\- Jak to: nie w moim stanie? - zapytał Cas bardzo cicho. Dean chrząknął i uciekł wzrokiem. - Hm? Jak. To. Nie. W. Moim. Stanie?

\- No bo... Ehm... - Dean przeklął się w myślach i rozejrzał po sypialni. Kurczaczek leżał w swoim łóżeczku, wyciągając tłuste łapki do kolorowych zwierzątek zawieszonych na karuzeli i coś sobie pomrukiwał pod nosem, nie zwracając uwagi na kłótnię tatusiów. Nazywali go zdrobniale Kurczaczkiem, bo Najcudowniejsze-Stworzonko-Pod-Słońcem było za długie do wymówienia, kiedy się wołało o świeżą pieluchę, albo: podaj mi czysty t-shirt, bo Najcudowniejsze-Stworzonko-Pod-Słońcem znów mnie obrzygało! Kurczaczek było wygodniejsze. Ale teraz Kurczaczek nie mógł pomóc. Dean wlazł we wnyki, które zresztą sam zastawił.

\- Więc? - Ponaglił Cas, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- No bo... pachniesz tak... jak z Kurczaczkiem... - powiedział ostrożnie Dean. - Po ostatniej gorączce... miesiąc temu... Więc myślę... Że... Poza tym wczoraj jadłeś lody czekoladowe posypane prażoną cebulką, więc... zakładam... że mogłeś... że mogliśmy... że może... - Zaczął się plątać i jąkać.

\- Obiecałeś! - Cas rozplótł ręce i zaczął płakać. - Obiecałeś! Rozmawialiśmy o tym i obiecałeś! Mieliśmy jeszcze poczekać! Obiecałeś!

\- Ale ty tak ładnie prosiłeś... I chciałeś... - powiedział Dean na swoje usprawiedliwienie, ale Cas tylko na niego spojrzał.

\- Miałem gorączkę! To nie ja prosiłem, tylko gorączka! - wydarł się. - Miałeś się zabezpieczyć! Obiecałeś... - Nagle zmienił ton na cichy i zimny. - Miałeś się zabezpieczyć. Oszukałeś mnie.

I tak Dean wylądował na kanapie.

 

* * *

 

Pierwsze dni minęły całkiem gładko, ale kiedy zaczął się trzeci tydzień Dean już chodził po ścianach. Żeby ułagodzić omegę, próbował wszystkiego, nie oglądając się na poczucie godności: zrywał całe bukiety leśnych i łąkowych kwiatków (męski instynkt), znosił całe góry upolowanej zwierzyny (wilczy instynkt), przywlókł wielkie pudło z nowym telewizorem i kinem domowym do sypialni, bo Cas uwielbiał serial o dwóch głupkach polujących na Wendigo i teraz mógłby go sobie oglądać przed snem w łóżku i Dean liczył, że... pooglądają razem. Ale to też nie pomogło. Gdyby Cas zażądał przemalowania Impali na różowo... No, na to by się Dean nie zgodził. Niemniej _rozważałby_ ten pomysł co najmniej przez dwie minuty. Może nawet dwie i pół. Gdyby tylko miał udobruchać omegę? Rozważyłby na pewno!

Zapach Casa był wszędzie i kiedy w środku nocy Dean starał się nie spaść z kanapy (była za ciasna i za krótka i zaczęły go boleć plecy i kiedy już udawało mu się zasnąć, to nagle budził go pisk gumowej zabawki Kurczaczka, zaplątanej w poduchy) i gapił się na sufit z rozżaleniem, to ten zapach po prostu był nie do zniesienia.

Owszem, był przepiękny. Kuszący. Uwodzicielski. Smakowity. Wołający: _jestem na górze, chodź do mnie, przytul, pocałuj..._

Ale Dean wiedział, co będzie, jak pójdzie na górę i zapuka do drzwi sypialni.

Nic.

Nic nie będzie. Cas się nie odezwie. Nie wpuści go do środka. Nie pozwoli się przytulić i pocałować. I przeprosić.

Cas był śmiertelnie obrażony a Dean powoli gotował się z frustracji, tęsknoty i wymuszonej abstynencji.

Dean by się nie przyznał do tego nawet na torturach, ale najbardziej na świecie lubił przyglądać się omedze z Kurczaczkiem w objęciach, bujającym się na hamaku rozpiętym między drzewami, albo drzemiącym na fotelu na werandzie... Kurczaczek z okrągłym, pełnym brzuszkiem i pulchną pupką wypiętą do góry, różowymi piąsteczkami i piętkami stworzonymi do całowania... I omega z drugim Kurczaczkiem w sobie, na razie nie większym od ziarnka pieprzu... Dean mógłby się na nich obu gapić godzinami.

Chociaż byłoby lepiej, gdyby Cas wreszcie dał się przeprosić.

Pocałować.

Objąć.

\- Nie jestem maszyną do wydawania szczeniaczków po wrzuceniu żetonu! - burknął któregoś dnia znienacka, aż Dean podskoczył zaskoczony, że Cas się w ogóle raczył odezwać.

\- Nie jesteś? - spytał głupio, ale zaraz się poprawił. - Nie jesteś! Oczywiście, że nie jesteś! Ale Kurczaczek miał mieć rodzeństwo. Mówiłeś, że chcesz, więc...

\- Ale nie tak szybko!

Dean kiwnął zgodnie, odkładając klucz szesnastkę do skrzynki z narzędziami. Wytarł ręce ze smaru i pot z czoła. W garażu było trochę duszno a on od rana grzebał w Impali, głównie żeby zająć czymś ręce i nie myśleć ciągle _o jednym_. Cas stał w progu. Sam, bez Kurczaczka. Dean spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam? - zaryzykował. - Przepraszam. Obiecałem. Inaczej się umawialiśmy, źle zrobiłem. To nie powinna być tylko moja decyzja. Przepraszam.

Cas zrobił krok do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i w pierwszej chwili Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby nie zamykał, bo w garażu jest za duszno, ale połapał się, że trochę duchoty nie zawadzi, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie ma z nimi Kurczaczka a Cas właśnie wydął wargi, trochę jakby nadal był nadąsany a trochę, jakby zapraszał do całusa.

Dean nie czekając przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział jeszcze raz, obściskując go i pieszcząc. I nie wiadomo kiedy znaleźli się na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, zrobiło się nieprawdopodobnie duszno, szyby zaparowały a Cas zaczął wydawać takie dźwięki, które były bardzo _dorosłe_ i bardzo _wilcze_ i... niegrzeczne i... iii... iiiiiiiiiii... i jeszcze... jeszcze... jeszcze... Och! O! O!!! - Kocham cię...

Kocham.

I chcę mieć z tobą pół tuzina szczeniaczków najmniej! - wyszeptał Dean prosto do jego ucha, spocony i zziajany i szczęśliwy jak cholera.

\- W tym tempie zabraknie ci żetonów... - Droczył się z nim omega, moszcząc się na jego szerokim torsie.

\- Przy tobie nigdy nie zabraknie mi żetonów. - Dean złapał go za tyłek i jednocześnie ugryzł lekko w szyję, leciutko, tylko żeby zostawić malinkę. - Mogę je wrzucać jeden po drugim, bez chwili przerwy!

\- To lepiej wrzuć teraz, bo to były strasznie długie trzy tygodnie... - wymruczał Cas, kręcąc biodrami niecierpliwie.

\- Trzeba było przyjść wcześniej - powiedział Dean głosem niskim i głębokim, który omegę doprowadzał do wrzenia i Dean doskonale to wiedział. - Zamiast się obrażać.

\- Ej! - Cas podniósł palec i Dean natychmiast żartobliwie go przygryzł a potem pocałował w sam opuszek.

\- Może wybierzemy się na jeden dzień do letniej chaty? - Zaproponował ugodowo. - Upolujesz królika na kolację a ja zajmę się resztą wieczoru? Co?

\- No! - Omega skinął gorliwie i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Kocham cię.

 

Impala słyszała i widziała różne rzeczy, ale to, co się wydarzyło zaraz po tym... Dość powiedzieć, że Bobby stanął pod drzwiami i krzyknął, żeby się trochę uciszyli, bo wystraszyli wszystkie ptaki w okolicy, a poza tym Ellen może sobie przypomnieć, jak to mogłoby wyglądać i zażądać dla siebie podobnych usług a on nie jest już najmłodszy i jak mu tej nocy wypadnie dysk, to będzie ich wina.

 

\- Absolutnie musimy pojechać do letniej chaty. Będziemy tam mogli hałasować do woli. - Zdecydował Dean a omega zaczął się gramolić z kolan, żeby pobiec się spakować. Mieli mnóstwo zaległości do nadrobienia a poza tym... czekało go polowanie na króliki!


End file.
